Dossier: Danny Phantom
by SpawnX66
Summary: After the Chitauri attack, S.H.I.E.L.D. is going over multiple dossier and file reports over any high-profile being that could qualify for the Avengers Initiative. While going over the basics, Director Fury's attention is brought back to a subject he never bothered to look into until now. United They Stand tie-in.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In Amity Park, Illinois, a young sixteen year old boy with raven black hair watched Tiffany Snow's newscast of the incident in New York. Beside him, his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, watched with shock.

"This is Tiffany Snow of Amity Park, Illinois, reporting live from the Manhattan skyline." An unusually cheery reporter said. She was sitting inside of a helicopter hovering high above New York City, luckily out of the Chitauri's range. "Thirty minutes ago, what witnesses have described as a black hole has opened up above the island of Manhattan, and the city is now being besieged by a hostile force of unknown origin."

"In only a few minutes, dozens of people have been in the chaos and military forces are unsure of how to handle the situation. But precisely fifteen minutes ago, a military aircraft of some kind crashed along the Triborough Bridge, bringing with it a mysterious party that has risen in defense of the city and is combatting this hostile force. While we are still trying to get more information on the team, we are aware that Tony Stark's Iron Man is involved."

"Oh my god…" Sam said with wide eyes. One boy, an African American kid named Tucker Foley, just looked with a stupefied expression.

However, the black haired boy, Danny Fenton, just sighed. "Great. As if ghosts were bad enough. Now there are aliens, too?"

"I don't know, Danny." Sam said. "It looks like those heroes are taking care of things down there."

"But where did they come from?"

"Well," the three teens looked back to see Danny's sister, Jazz, come into the room, "one of them is Iron Man. Maybe he called them all in?"

"I don't know, sis." Danny muttered, returning his focus to the TV.

ooooo

**A month later**

Director Nick Fury sat in his office, looking over Agent Sitwell's report over the unknown object that landed in the Rocky Mountains. He looked over it again, worried. Putting it down, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Glancing to his left, he picked up his phone and dialed Agent Wrekk's cell phone number.

After waiting for her to pick up, he smirked at the sarcastic reply that followed.

"Whatever it is, Nick, I'm sure it can wait." Soladat Wrekk's annoyed voice said.

"With how we work, Agent Wrekk, there's no time to wait." Fury responded. "We have a situation in the Rocky Mountains we'd like you to look into."

"The Rockies?" Soladat said. "I kinda prefer the beaches of Miami right now, Nick."

"I'm sure you are." Fury said. "But we're looking at possibly another alien visitation, and I think that's important enough to drag you out of your vacation time."

"Another one?" Soladat responded, sounding shocked. "Is Earth now suddenly the universal vacation spot?"

"I don't know, Soladat." Nick said. "I just need you to investigate it. We're not sure exactly what it is. It could just be a meteorite for all we know."

"But why me?" Soladat said. "What about Natasha or Clint? Hell what about Darcy and Xegh? I mean they're our experienced alien fighters here, right?"

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are off of surveying potential candidates for the Initiative. As for Thordis and Hikesh, they're both at the New Mexico installation helping Ms. Foster and Dr. Selvig in their research." Fury explained. "And I can't even reach Stark or Rogers, so you're the best I've got right now."

On the other end, Soladat sighed. "Fine. Just give me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Affirmative." Fury said. "Fury out."

Fury hung up, and then sat back in his chair, trying to relax. Whatever Archangel found up there, he hoped it wasn't bad.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Fury blinked when he saw Agent Maureen Tremel enter nervously.

"Director?" Tremel said.

"Agent Tremel?"

"Uh, yes." Tremel stuttered. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all." Fury said nicely. "What did you need?"

Tremel smiled, and held out a file she was carrying. "I was looking over some of the dossiers you posted, when I found this. It was one of the oldest files you had posted, but it didn't look like it had actually been reviewed very much."

Fury raised an eyebrow at the file and took it. As he read it over, Tremel continued speaking.

"I went over it several times." She said. "And it took me a while to actually grasp the concept of the whole thing, but Dr. Mandrakis was able to shine a little light on the whole thing, and I believe that…"

"I remember this file." Fury said, his face lacking expression. "It was one of the files we recovered from the Guys in White after we shut their organization down."

Tremel blinked. "The Guys in White?"

"Some joke agency whose goal was to eliminate stuff of the paranormal level." Fury explained. "Unfortunately, they had very little concern for civilian safety, and were responsible for nearly fifty deaths during a botched mission. As a result, the World Security Council shut them down and donated all their resources to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I see." Tremel said, impressed. "But what about the file?"

Fury looked down at the file. "Agent Coulson," Tremel visibly flinched at the mention of her deceased mentor. How she missed him. "gave this to me two years ago when the ghost situation in Amity Park grew out of control."

"Ghost situation?" Tremel said, blinking. "So… the file is actually viable? There really are ghosts out there?"

"Not exactly." Fury said, scratching the back of his neck. "That's what everyone thought, but we know the full truth. Several years back, S.H.I.E.L.D. made a few deals with Vlad Masters, Amity Park's mayor who was just a university student at the time. He was working on trying to discover the secrets behind ectoplasm, a unique element exteriorized from dead tissue. For years even we didn't know the element's purpose, but Masters was able to find a lead."

"What kind of lead?" Tremel asked.

"He discovered the existence of a parallel dimension composed entirely of ectoplasm." Fury said. "He called it the Ghost Zone."

Tremel looked awestruck. "Why?"

"It was the place where all ectoplasm was formed, and since ectoplasm exteriorizes in the real world through dead beings, it borrowed astral fragments of the figure who died and takes them back to the Ghost Zone, where they are melded with ectoplasm to create full ectoplasm based beings." Fury explained. "Because they had the ability to become intangible and possess other creatures, we referred to them as Ghosts."

Tremel nodded in understanding, and let Fury return to the original subject. "Anyway, Masters spent a few years working with his colleague, Jack Fenton, on creating a portal that would allow access to the Ghost Zone from Earth. They succeeded, but a mishap caused the portal to explode and Masters vanished. We haven't heard from him since."

"But what about all the Ghosts in Amity Park?" Tremel said. "Where did they come from?"

"After Masters cut contact, Jack Fenton continued his colleague's research with his wife in Amity Park, Illinois. After a few years of… strenuous research, they were able to create a more functioning portal." Fury said, and grimaced. "Unfortunately, this allowed the Ghosts to access Earth freely, and since Ghosts are naturally hostile, Amity Park became a frequent victim of Ghost attacks. Since S.H.I.E.L.D. had no conventional methods of combatting Ghosts, we couldn't do anything to stop the attacks."

Tremel frowned. "But what about the Ghost Boy from the file? He wasn't hostile, and it sounded like he was trying to stop the other Ghosts."

Fury rubbed his chin and sat back. "That's one small detail we never managed to figure out. Whoever he was, he was able to minimize the Ghost problem, and since then, Ghost attacks are about as rare as scarlet fever."

Tremel kept staring at the file, amazed. Then, she looked back at Fury, frowning.

"That file hasn't been touched in two years." She said. "How come you never bothered to look into it more."

Fury glanced up at Tremel. "Don't you think we would if we could? The past two years have been pretty slippery, Agent Tremel. With the Tesseract and Loki…"

Tremel smiled sheepishly. "Right…"

"But," Fury said, and Tremel looked up, "now that you've brought this up, I feel like we shouldn't let it pass."

"What are you suggesting?" Tremel asked.

Fury smirked. "I think it's time we investigated Amity Park. Are any of our shadow agents available?"

Tremel shrugged. "You sent Agent Wrekk to the Rocky Mountains, and we haven't been able to contact Agent Barton. But Agent Romanoff just returned from her mission in Hokkaido."

Fury nodded. "Excellent. Get me Romanoff."

"Yes, sir." Tremel said, smiling at her superior. She quickly picked up the file, and left Fury's office.

ooooo

"_**My dear, I think we've found an opening.**_" Mephisto said, smiling evilly. Before him, Claire Voyant cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Have we?" Claire asked, curious. "Might I ask what?"

"_**The human group that you call S.H.I.E.L.D. have chosen now to investigate the 'ghost problem' in that miserable hole called Amity Park.**_" Mephisto hissed. "_**I sense there is something there that may prove us value.**_"

Claire's eyes flashed in realization. "The Ghost Boy."

Mephisto nodded. "_**Precisely.**_"

"What do I have to do?" Claire inquired.

"_**Go to Amity Park, seek out the Ghost Child.**_" Mephisto instructed. "_**But do not attack him. Instead, attack what is most dear to him.**_"

Claire's eyes narrowed. "That's… a strange request, Lord Mephisto. Should I be curious as to what your reason behind it is?"

"_**No.**_" Mephisto said plainly. "_**But you'll find out in time. I respect you enough to not leave you in the dark forever, Claire Voyant, that I can promise you.**_"

Claire smirked. "I see. Well then, I'll be on my way."

As Claire started to leave, she suddenly sensed that her master wasn't done with her, and stopped. Mephisto smirked.

"_**While I admire your confidance, I have no intention of sending you on this excursion alone.**_"

Claire glared at her master in outrage. "Excuse me?"

"_**You are powerful, my dear.**_" Mephisto said. "_**But there are forces in this universe that even you cannot handle alone. But do not worry, I have others who are willing to aid us.**_"

With a wave of Mephisto's hand, a torrent of fire appeared nearby. As the flames died down, Claire frowned at the figure standing there. A demonic creature, completely black in color with blood red eyes. It's mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth, and his head was covered with black dreadlock-like appendages. He had a lean, masculine figure, and he flashed his teeth at Claire.

"_**This is my son, Blackheart.**_" Mephisto introduced. "_**He will help you against the Ghost Child.**_"

"Your son?" Claire said, incredulously. "I don't ever recall you needing an heir, my lord."

Mephisto shrugged. "_**I think of him as more of a… student. One who will learn to serve me just as you have.**_"

Claire glared at her master. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to replace me."

Mephisto smiled, and Claire nearly cringed at how awful it looked on his face. "_**You would assume such. You always were untrusting, even of me. But no, I have no intention of losing you, Claire. In fact, I'm hoping Blackheart will see you as something of a teacher. He may learn something from you.**_"

Claire glared at Mephisto, then at Blackheart, who just gave her a demonic smile that she sneered at. After glancing between the two demons, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Mephisto smirked. "_**Good. You two have fun.**_"

In a haze of fire, Mephisto vanished, leaving Claire and Blackheart alone. Claire glared at her new partner, who gave her a twisted smile.

"So," Blackheart hissed, his voice low and ominous, "shall we begin?"

**And that's the start of my third dossier fic. If you could tell by Fury's conversation with Soladat Wrekk, the events of this fic take place during **_**Dossier: Kirby**_**. For those of you who wondered why I picked Danny Phantom, he has always been a childhood fad of mine. I couldn't resist. Don't like, don't read.**

**Now, those who've read my other two dossier fics, Kirby and Taepalae, have wondered if I'm going to stop writing one to write the other. The answer is no. For now, I'm gonna try and focus all my effort on all three dossier fics, and yes, for now there will only be three.**

**Hope you like how this fic looks. Review pleaz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Danny raced through the Amity Park skyline, trying to outmaneuver his persuer. Barely dodging an ecto-blast, Danny glared back at Skulker.

"You can't run from me forever, ghost child!" The hunter yelled in anger. "I will have your pelt!"

Danny just rolled his eyes. _Two years and that's still gross._

Sensing another incoming blast, Danny spun around to face the attack and just as it was about to strike him, Danny disappeared and the blast hit nothing.

Skulker looked around furiously for his prey, when suddenly, the ghost boy materialized in front of him. His fist glowing with ectoplasm, Danny delivered s punch to Skulker's face. The strike blew Skulker's mechanical head clean off. Danny smirked as Skulker's suit fell from the sky and crashed into an alleyway, breaking the suit to pieces.

Landing near the wreckage, Danny looked down at the mess and smirked when a small green creature crawled out of it.

The thing shook its fist up at Danny. "You may have won again, ghost child, but I will never quit. As long as I exist, I will hunt you down, and your pelt will be mine! I will peruse you to the darkest corners of the earth and...

The whole time Skulker had been rambling, Danny pulled out the Fenton-Thermos, and pointed it down at the little pest. Skulker yelped when a green light shot out of the thermos and started to suck him in. Once the green ghost was secured in the thermos, Danny closed it.

"You never learn do you, Skulk." He said.

Aside from Skulker's persistence, it's attacks were now quite rare. After being defeated repeatedly by Danny, the ghosts of the Ghost Zone finally realized that Amity Park was no longer worth it. Even Vlad Masters had layed off for the time being. The old geezer hadn't tried to wreck Danny's life for the past year, and now, the only time Danny ever saw the other halfa was during press conferences. Now, Danny was able to dedicate more time to his friends, family, school, and relationship with Sam. In short, Danny's life had become much easier.

Putting the thermos away, Danny decided it was time to return home and raced off into the sky.

Below him, two seemingly human figures watched Danny fly away. Both were wearing simple civilian clothes, but thst was merely mesnt to disguise their true personas. One figure, a man with jet black hair and black eyes snarled at the ghost boy and stepped forward. But his companion, a curvy and pale skinned blonde woman grabbed his shoulder to stop him. The man growled at her, but she was unfazed.

"Not yet, Blackheart." Claire said. "Mephisto said he isn't to be harmed."

"But the Ghost Child is so close." The demon said from within his human form. "To just let him leave is so outrageous!"

Claire smirked. "You're dad was right. You do have much to learn. Stick with me and there may be some hope for you."

Blackheart sneered at his cohort. "Fine, then. So what do we do now?"

Claire smirked again, gazing off at Amity Park's mayor's office.

"We find an inside source."

ooooo

Agent Natasha Romanoff exited the airport and into the tow of Amity Park. She frowned at it all, finding that the whole town looked like one big pisshole. The ghost attacks really wasted the whole place.

But now onto business. She to find more information on this 'ghost boy'. From what Fury told her, he had become enigmatic since the ghost attacks stopped, and was now only seen on a few rare occasions.

The Black Widow thought over Fury's instructions. After she checked into her hotel, she needed to find Jack Fenton and look into his ghost related technologies. Hopefully that would provide some sort of lead.

Seeing a taxi pull jump, Natasha loaded her suitcase and got into the passengers seat.

ooooo

Danny flew through his window and into his room, and with a flash,Mateo rings floated over his body and he was human again.

Moments later, there was a knock on his door.

Danny smiled. "Come in, Jazz!"

Danny's sister entered his room, giving her little brother a smile.

"Hi, Danny."

Danny sat on his bed and set the thermos down. Jazz looked at it in surprise.

"You caught one today?" Jazz asked, and Danny nodded. "Who was it?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just Skulker again. No one else has the balls to come to Amity anymore."

Jazz shook her head. "God he just wont quit."

"Tell me about it." Danny said. "But hey, better him than Plasmius, right?"

Jazz smiled. "Right. What happened with him anyway?"

Danny shrugged. "Dunno. After me and Valerie stopped him during the whole clone thing, he just kinda quit on us."

"Oh yeah." Jazz said, remembering that day. She looked at her brother wiqth sad eyes. "Danny, I'm sorry about Danielle."

Danny looked down remorsefully. "So am I. She didn't deserve any of that."

Seeing her brother said, Jazz decided to change the subject. "What about Valerie? How is she doing now that she knows your secret?"

"She's doing okay. Now that she got over that grudge she had against me, she's decided to layoff ghost hunting." Danny said, smiling. "She's been helping her dad get back to his feet again. Things are looking up for them now."

Jazz smiled. "That's good. They've been through enough."

"Yeah." Danny said thoughtfully.

As the two siblings sat in silence, Jazz looked up.

"Danny, when are you going to tell mom and dad?"

Danny frowned. "I don't know, sis. Soon, maybe."

"They'll understand, Danny. They'll have to."

"But what if something happens?"

"Danny, your grades have improved, you have Sam as a girlfriend, Valerie is done, the ghost attacks have stopped, and Vlad's gone under. What could possibly go wrong?"

Before Danny could respond, the voice of their mother, Maddie, spoke up from downstairs.

"Jazz, Danny! Come downstairs, we have a guest!"

Jazz and Danny exchanged confused looks, and went downstairs.

**And there's chapter two. Just to clarify, Phantom Planet never happened, and Dani Phantom is dead. Sorry Dani fans, but that's how this story goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Natasha had just checked into her hotel and left her luggage in her room. Now, she was in a taxi cab en route to Jack Fenton's residence. Fury said it wouldn't be that hard to find.

Natasha blanched at the building up ahead. It was a large brick building with an enormous metal complex situated on top. A neon sign hanging from the side read Fenton Works.

"Well, he definetely wasn't kidding." Natasha said to herself. She then looked over at the driver. "Stop here."

"You got it, ma'am." The driver said, pulling to a stop.

Natasha got out of the car, tipped the driver, and walked up the steps to the building's front door. She knocked on it a few times, and waited for a response.

Natasha blinked in confusion when she heard shouting coming from inside, and there was a crash until someone started turning the doorknob and it opened. Natasha blinked when she saw a large, middle-aged man wearing a orange hazmat suit. He fit the description of Jack Fenton.

He gave her a warm smile. "Good day, miss. Can I help you?"

Natasha nodded. "Jack Fenton?"

Jack nodded, smiling. "The one and only."

"Good." Natasha said. "My name is Natasha Romanoff. I represent S.H.I.E.L.D."

Jack's eyes widened at the mention of his old benefactors. He hadn't heard from S.H.I.E.L.D. since Vlad's failed attempt to building the proto-portal at the university.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Jack said. "I haven't heard from them in years. Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Fenton," Natasha said, her expression lacking any emotion whatsoever, "we've been monitoring Amity Park as of recently and are attempting to find the source behind the decrease of ghost attacks. Since your this town's only real ghost specialists, we were hoping you could provide some insight on all of this."

Jack blinked, and then smiled. "Well, you came to the right person, Ms. Romanoff. Won't you come in?"

Natasha nodded in appreciation and followed Jack inside. She looked around and admitted that the house was in decent shape in comparison to the rest of the town. Entering the kitchen, Natasha saw a woman in a blue jumpsuit sitting at the table tending to a small device. Looking up, the woman blinked at Natasha, and looked at Jack.

"Jack, honey, who's this?"

"Maddie, this is Natasha Romanoff." Jack introduced. "She's one of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Maddie's eyes went wide. "You mean that government agency that gave you and Vlad the technology for the proto-potal?"

"The very same." Natasha said.

"She says she wants to discuss the recent decline in ghost attacks." Jack told his wife.

"Really?" Maddie said, surprised. "I didn't think S.H.I.E.L.D. cared about any of that."

Natasha shrugged. "It's not that we didn't. We've just been occupied with more strenuous research."

Jack's eyebrow rose. "Strenuous. What could be more strenuous than ghosts?"

Natasha face hardened. "There are plenty of things in this world that are more strenuous than ghosts, Mr. Fenton. But that's beside the point right now."

Natasha took a seat at the table across from Jack and Maddie, who looked at her expectently.

Natasha looked at the professional ghost hunters. "I am aware that the two of you succeeded in completing Vlad Masters' research on the portal, correct?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Vladdie's first portal malfunctioned, but Maddie and I were able to complete the research, and built a new and improved portal. It's right down in the basement if you'd like to see it."

Natasha's face remained still. "That won't be necessary, Mr. Fenton. We are aware that activating the portal again would cause some... issues."

"Issues?" Maddie said. "What do you mean?"

Natasha rose an eyebrow at the two. "Mrs. Fenton, you are aware that the ghost attacks that besieged your hometown were because of that portal, right? How else would the ghosts have gotten here?"

Jack and Maddie blinked in shock. They had never realized that. They were so caught up in their ghost hunting they never realized it was their fault in the first place.

"Guess it... slipped our minds." Jack said nervously.

"We would have done something about it." Maddie said, and then glared. "But that... Ghost Boy always beat us to the punch."

"The Ghost Boy?" Natasha said.

"Yes, some lunatic ghost who attacked all the other ghosts." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Everyone claimed he was a hero. But he was evil, just like the rest."

"Uh huh." Natasha said. "And you know this how?"

"Because ghosts are naturally hostile." Maddie said. "There's no such thing as a benign ghost. It's impossible."

Natasha thought back, and then folded her hands on the table. "I'd actually like to move onto the subject of Vlad Masters. Some of our agents were present at his exposition when the proto-portal exploded. When it did, did it have any abnormal affects on Masters?"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, both wearing uncertain expressions. Maddie looked back at Natasha.

"Yes. The ectoplasm in the blast physically scarred him. It gave him a deadly rash that left him hospitalized for over a year until he was healed. But after that, he disappeared and we didn't seem him until two years ago."

"I see." Natasha said, thinking this over. "Was that the only affect it had?"

Jack nodded. "As far as we could tell, yes."

"Has anyone else been exposed to ectoplasm the way Mr. Masters was?" Natasha asked.

The couple blinked, thinking back, and then remembered what happened two years ago.

"Our son, Danny." Maddie said. "Two years ago, after we finally finished the portal, Danny's friends got him to go inside and he activated it by mistake. His entire body was bombarded with ectoplasm and he was out cold for several hours."

Natasha blinked in shock. "And he was completely unharmed?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. There wasn't a scratch on him."

Natasha's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did he show any kinds of side affects afterward?"

Maddie shook her head. "No. He was completely unscathed. No ecto-rash, but radiation poisoning, nothing."

Natasha looked down in contemplation, and then looked back up at the Fentons. "I'd like to speak with your son, if that's alright with you."

"You want to talk to Danny?" Jack said, blinking. "But he's just a kid."

"It's nothing big." Natasha assured. "I just want to ask a few questions."

Maddie adn Jack exchanged a few uncertain glances, and then shrugged. Maddie turned towards the staircase.

"Jazz, Danny! Come downstairs, we have a guest!"

The three of them waited for a few moments until the sound of footsteps was heard and two teens came downstairs. One was a teenage girl with long red hair and the other was a young preteen boy with raven black hair and blue eyes. They looked at Natasha in confusion.

"Kids, this is Natasha Romanoff." Maddie said. "She's with an agency that used to work with your father."

At the mention of the word agency, Danny paled. Natasha noticed it and frowned slightly. Jazz noticed to, and looked back at her parents with uncertainty.

"What agency?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said, not taking her eyes off Danny. "We specialize in maintaing global sucurity and peace."

"They're the ones who gave your father the technology he needed to build the ghost portal." Maddie explained. Jazz and Danny blinked in surprise, and slowly sat down next to their parents.

"So... what did you want to ask, Ms. Romanoff?" Jack asked the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, who was still staring at Danny. Jack and Maddie didn't notice, but Jazz and Danny did. Jazz glared at the agent in distrust, while Danny fidgeted under the woman's glare.

"I want to know more about how your son was able to get out of the ghost portal unscathed." Natasha said, looking at the boy. "You said he was bombarded with waves of ectoplasm, yet he looked completely intact."

Danny paled at the woman's words, and looked down. "I was just lucky I guess..."

"I see." Natasha said doubtfully. "Somehow I doubt that."

Danny glared at the woman in anger. "What do you know? Have you been spying on us like the Guys in White?"

Natasha scoffed. "The Guys in White are a joke agency. We shut them down ages ago."

"You shut down the Guys in White?" Jack said, shocked. "They were one of the highest ranking paranormalists in the world."

"They were also the dumbest." Natasha said. "All they did was cause collateral damage and death wherever they went, and they never caught a single ghost."

"Well, she's not wrong." Jazz muttered.

Danny kept glaring at the woman. "Why are you here now? If your agency's goal is to maintain global peace, why weren't you here when the ghosts were tearing Amity Park to pieces?"

Natasha glared at the boy. "We were caught up in more important situations. Situatiosn that actually put the planet at risk."

"Like what?" Jazz asked.

Natasha looked at the family, who all waited for a response. Letting out a sigh, Natasha explained.

"Are you all familiar with the incident that took place in New York last month?" Natasha asked. Everyone at the table blinked.

"You mean the Avengers?" Danny asked. "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Natasha retorted. "Last month, Earth was visited by a hostile extraterrestrial force that attempted to make off with one of the most powerful objects in the galaxy. We called in the Tesseract. To counter this threat, S.H.I.E.L.D. assembled a number of high-profile beings to stop the invaders. Collectively, they were called the Avengers."

The whole time Natasha had been talking, the Fentons were staring at her with bewildered expressions. Jazz chose to break the silence.

"So your the reason all those people came together?" She asked. "Don't you think that was a little risky?"

"It wasn't my idea." Natasha said. "I was just a field agent taking orders."

Suddenly, Jack spoke up. "I thought I recognized you! You were that ninja girl who was with the Avengers in New York!"

Natasha blinked in surprise. So the man was a little observant after all. "Yes, that was me."

"You fought with the Avengers?" Maddie asked, amazed. "You were quite the fighter there. You'd make one hell of a ghost hunter, Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha smirked at the thought of going up against a ghost. They, like the Hulk, were beyond her area of expertise. Going up against one would be suicide. "Ghost hunting isn't really my calling, Mrs. Fenton."

"Enough!" Danny suddenly yelled, and everyone looked at him surprised. He was glaring at Natasha distrustfully. "What do you really want?"

"Daniel Fenton!" Maddie said, glaring at her son, but Natasha didn't even flinch.

"Relax, kid. I'm just wanting to ask a few questions." She said, and Danny calmed down, but not totally. "My superior is interested in this Ghost Boy everyone seems to be fawning over."

Danny tensed. "Why? What does your superior want with him?"

Natasha shrugged. "Knowing him, he probably wants to recruit him into the Avengers. He always sees potential in the strangest of people."

"Bah." Jack said. "It sounds like your superiors gone crackers, Ms. Romanoff. Recruiting a ghost into a team of superheroes is like signing a death warrant. The Ghost Boy would slaughter them all without remorse."

Natasha frowned at the man, but then blinked when she saw that Danny's expression grew sad at his father's words. It was almost as if...

"Danny," Natasha said, and Danny looked up, "what do you know about the Ghost Boy? Personally I mean."

Danny gulped, and looked around at his family, who all looked at him curiously. Jazz was just glaring at Natasha, angry at the agent for prodding into her brother's personal life.

"Uh..." Danny said, and quickly lied. "I've never actually met him. I've seen him on TV fighting other ghosts but I've never actually seen him in person."

"I see." Natasha said stoically. "And what is your opinion on him?"

Danny glanced at his parents worriedly, and saw their expressions. He quickly looked back at Romanoff. "I think he's a menace. Like all ghosts he's a nuisance to society."

Natasha frowned, sensing that the boy was lying. "Okay then. That's all I needed to here."

Slowly, Natasha stood up, grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. She glanced back at the Fentons. "Thank you for having me here, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, but I should probably head back to my hotel."

"Your leaving?" Maddie said. "So soon?"

"I'll be in town for a while." Natasha said. "This won't be the last time you'll see me."

Jack smiled. "Good. It's always a pleasure to have a hero in the household."

Jazz rolled her eyes, while Danny just looked down at the floor. Natasha saw this, and frowned.

"Thank you again, Mr. Fenton." Natasha said, nodding. Then, she turned and left the house.

Once she was gone, Jazz looked at her parents.

"I don't like her."

"Now, Jasmine." Jack said. "Don't be such a negative nancy. She seemed like a nice woman."

"She practically interrogated Danny!" Jazz said, and Danny flinched. "She was clearly trying to dig into his personal life and learn his deepest darkest secrets!"

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "What secrets could Danny have that an agency like S.H.I.E.L.D. could possibly want?"

Jazz blinked, and glanced over at Danny, who looked at her with pleading eyes. Jazz cleared her throat. "Nothing. I just don't like her getting into his business like that."

Maddie smiled at her daughter. "Jazz, honey, I appreicate you looking out for your brother, but S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't a bad agency. If they were able to stop an alien invasion, they have to be good people."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't stop the invasion." Danny said from the table. "The Avengers did."

"Because S.H.I.E.L.D. brought them together." Maddie told her son. Danny sighed, and got up.

"I'm tired." He said. "I gonna go to bed now."

Jack and Maddie blinked in confusion.

"Are you sure, son?" Jack said. "It's not that late yet."

"I'm sure." Danny said, walking up the stairs.

"Honey, are you feeling alright?" Maddie called up to her son.

"I'm fine." Danny called. "Just tired."

Jazz sighed when she heard his door shut, and looked at her parents. "I'm sure he's fine. Let's just leave him be for a while."

Jack and Maddie exchanged uncertain glances, and then shrugged in defeat.

ooooo

Vlad Masters at in his office, his hands folded as he watched a news recording of Danny Phantom stopping yet another ghost attack. Skulker again, as always. Vlad frowned when he saw Danny defeat Skulker, and quickly shut off the TV. He sat back in his chair, sighing in exasperation. It was official. Daniel was now a lost cause, just as Dani and all the other defective clones were.

After Dani's death, Vlad had finally realized Danny had no intention of joining Vlad. It took a while for him to accept it, but in time he just left the boy alone. He still observed from afar, watching Danny's life improve. For some reason, Vlad respected it. He watched as Danny was given everything he wasn't. A girl's affection, a happy life, and respect from others. He just couldn't intrude on Danny's life any longer.

As Vlad was lost in thought, he suddenly sensed an unfamiliar presence behind him.

Glaring, Vlad spoke to the intruder. "Whoever you are, you picked the wrong place to break into."

To his surprise, a woman's voice chuckled. "Forgive me for my intrusion. But considering your past, you don't really get a say in who breaks into who's home... Plasmius."

Vlad's eyes widened, and he quickly stood up to face the intruder. He blinked when he saw that it was a blonde woman, who appeared his age, and she was so pale she was almost ghostly.

Claire smirked at him, and her smirk grew even wider when two glowing halos floated over Vlad's form, and he turned into a pale skinned ghost with red eyes and jet black hair. He looked like a vampire. He bared his teeth at Claire.

"Impressive." Claire said. "I almost regret not being able to fight you."

Vlad scoffed. "You think you'd be able to take me on? Your a foolish woman."

Claire glanced behind Vlad, and folded her arms. "I'm not the one you should be worried about."

Vlad frowned in confusion when he suddenly felt a hand grab him by the hair and lift him up. He hissed in pain as he was tossed down onto his chair, which smashed beneath his weight. Rubbing his head, Vlad looked up and gaped at a black... monster that shined its sharp teeth at him.

Vlad quickly teleported away from the two so that he was on the far edge of the room. Claire and Blackheart smirked at him.

"Who are you people?" Vlad asked, looking at the two demons.

Claire and Blackheart glanced at each other, and Claire stepped forward, causing Vlad to back up a little.

"We are angels of a forsaken plain, dedicated to gathering souls for our master and causing as much mortal chaos as possible." Claire explained. "In short, we're angels of death."

Vlad glared at them. "So what then? Your demons?"

Claire smirked. "In short of short, yes."

"What do you want?" Vlad said. "Are you here to kill me?"

Blackheart growled at the man, but Claire put her hand out to stop him. "No. We're here to ask for your help."

"With what?" Vlad asked.

Claire smirked. "Are you familiar with someone named Danny Fenton?"

**There's chapter three. I know it's not great, as it's just a bunch of dialogue, but the action will kick up soon, I promise. Reveiw pleaz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natasha had spent a majority of the day interviewing the citizens of Amity Park over their opinion on the Ghost Boy. As expected, many of the civilians looked up to the Ghost Boy as a hero, as he had saved the town from catastrophes on more than a few occasions, many of them ghost related.

She had tried to get an interview from Masters himself, but Amity Park's mayor and former paranormalist had no intention of speaking to Natasha, even though she was from S.H.I.E.L.D.

So far, everyone Natasha had spoken to went on and on about how the Ghost Boy was the only person in town who cared about the safety of others. This surprised Natasha, as from what the Fentons had said, the Ghost Boy was a menace.

It would seem that the Fentons were the only people in town who held any real contempt towards the Ghost Boy.

As she made her way back to her hotel, Natasha was alerted to an explosion downtown. Rushing there, her gun concealed in her purse, Natasha saw that an apartment building was on fire. People were rushing out of it, coughing from the fumes, and Natasha wondered where the hell the fire department was.

Suddenly, there was another explosion on the roof, and Natasha was surprised to see the Ghost Boy flying out, holding a small crying child in his arms. Slowly, he floated down from the burning building, and gave the child to her parents.

At that moment, Natasha pulled out her phone and pointed it at the Ghost Boy, getting a good snapshot of his face.

Suddenly, there was another explosion, this time from the side, and emerging from the building was another ghost that looked almost mechanical.

The Ghost Boy glared up at this other ghost, and flew up to confront him.

"Skulker, this is the third time this week!" The Ghost Boy yelled. "When are you going to quit?"

"I told you I'd never give up!" 'Skulker' yelled back. "I will have your pelt if it's the last thing I do, ghost child!"

Natasha visibly flinched at those words. She had seen a lot of things in her lifetime, but that was just wrong.

She watched as Skulker shot two ecto blasts at the Ghost Boy, which he reflected using a green force field. The blasts exploded against the barrier, and the Ghost Boy immediately flew at Skulker, tackling him and knocking him onto the roof of the building. The two ghosts fell through each floor as the building collapsed, and eventually, there was a green flash as the Ghost Boy was suddenly sent flying out of the rubble.

Skulker flew out in hot pursuit, and he fires two missiles at the Ghost Boy, who quickly flew away from them and outmaneuvered them, causing them to strike a second building.

Natasha saw two children standing below, and her eyes widened when she saw rubble falling down towards them. Rushing towards them with great agility, Natasha quickly pulled the children to safety.

"Watch yourselves." Natasha instructed, and the children nodded quickly.

Turning back to the skirmish, Natasha saw the ghost called Skulker growling in anger. Then, a hatch opened on his chest and Natasha watched as he took out to razor discs and tossed them at the Ghost Boy.

The Ghost Boy's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the discs. "I hate those things..."

Quickly, he blasted one of them with an ecto-blast, sending it careening into a different direction. However, the other one slashed the Ghost Boy's arm, and he yelped as he held onto the bleeding wound. Spotting the second disc, the Ghost Boy's eyes widened when he saw it racing towards a familiar woman.

"Ms. Romanoff!"

Natasha blinked in surprise when the Ghost Boy said her name, and looked up just in time to see the disc approaching. Agily, she leapt up and kicked the disc away, causing it to hit the ground and go lax.

Seeing that Natasha was safe, the Ghost Boy glared back at Skulker, and fired a powerful ecto-blast that sent him flying.

Natasha watched as the Ghost Boy flew off after his enemy until he was out of sight.

Natasha looked down at her phone, and opened up the photo she took. It was then she actually saw more of the Ghost Boy's face, and her eyes widened with recognition.

ooooo

"Are you serious?"

Natasha nodded at Fury, who she was chatting with via internet. She had just arrived at her hotel, and relayed to him her theories on the Ghost Boy.

"Yeah, I am." Natasha said. "I think Jack Fenton's son is the ghost kid. The two look almost identical, except for the differences in eye and hair color."

"Is that all the proof you have?" Fury asked, clearly skeptical.

"It's just a theory." Natasha said. "But I thought over everything the Fentons told me, and I think he may be the one. We don't know for sure what kinds of effects ectoplasm has on humans, and since the Fenton kid is the only other person besides Masters who was ever directly exposed to it, I think that may be the reason. That kid is a ghost."

Fury thought this over. "It's... a reasonable theory, Agent Romanoff. But if so, wouldn't Masters be a ghost as well?"

"Masters hid himself from the world for fourteen years." Natasha said. "If he was, we had no way of knowing."

"I have Agent Tremel working on finding out more on ectoplasm." Fury told the shadow agent. "Until then, I'd like you to keep an eye on this Fenton kid, see if you can find anymore proof that he is in fact the Ghost Boy."

"Yes, sir." Natasha nodded, and then cut the chat.

Tommorow, she'd pay the Fentons another visit. Then she'd see if she could dig up anymore dirt.

ooooo

Danny sat in his room, playing his 3DS when he heard a knock on his door. After defeating Skulker, again, Danny returned home and had Jazz tend to his wound, wrapping a bandage around the cut and hiding it beneath a black hoodie. Danny shut off his game and looked up at the door.

"Come in!"

Danny smiled when his girlfriend Sam and best friend Tucker came into his room.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

"Sup, man." Tucker greeted.

"Hey, guys."

Sam sat next to Danny on the bed while Tucker sat at Danny's desk.

"Jazz told us what happened." Sam said. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." Danny assured. "I've had worse, you know?"

"Hell, yes." Tucker said, smirking. "Remember Pariah Dark?"

"How could we forget." Sam said, shaking. She glanced over at Danny, and frowned when she noticed how worried he looked.

"Something's bothering you." Sam said, and Danny looked up in surprise.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Danny, it's me." Sam said, smirking, causing Danny to smirk back.

"We had a visitor yesterday." Danny said. "She was a spy from some government organization."

"The government?" Sam said, alarmed. "Like the Guys in White?"

Danny shook his head. "No, nothing like those guys. They called themselves... S.H.I.E.L.D. Their job is to keep world peace."

"What did she want?" Tucker asked from his location.

"She wanted to know about me. My other half." Danny said, and Sam and Tucker's eyes widened.

"She didn't know did she?" Sam asked worriedly. She shuddered at the thought of her boyfriend being taken away by the government.

"I don't think so." Danny said, shaking his head. "But she seemed really interested. She's from the agency that gave my dad the ghost tech in the first place."

"Seriously?" Tucker said.

"Yup." Danny said. "My dad was ecstatic to hear from them again."

"They must be pretty secretive." Tucker said. "I've never heard of them."

"But you've probably heard of what they've done." Danny said, smirking. "Remember the Avengers? And that alien invasion in New York? That happened because of them. If it weren't for S.H.I.E.L.D., the Earth would've been conquered by aliens."

"Your kidding." Sam said.

"Nope. So I think she wants to recruit Danny Phantom into that little team of hers."

"So you'd be working with other superheroes! That's so aweseome!" Tucker said, smiling like an idiot.

"Tucker, he's not actually going to do it." Sam said, frowning, but then looked at Danny. "Are you?"

Danny shook his head. "I don't know. If I joined the team, I'd have to tell my parents that I'm a ghost..."

"Your a what?!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked up in surprise to see Agent Romanoff standing in the doorway, with Jack, Maddie, and a pale looking Jazz standing behind her.

**Uh oh... Danny's got some explaining to do. Next chapter, Danny has a long chat with his parents, and then has a run in with two meddling demons.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Danny's face went pale, and his stomach clenched up as his parents looked at him with disbelief. Sam and Tucker immediately got up from their seats defensively, while Jazz just glared at Agent Romanoff, who still wore a mask of indifference.

"Why is she here?" Sam asked, glaring at the woman she assumed as Agent Romanoff.

"She came to ask more questions about the Ghost Boy..." Maddie said, her eyes still wide. "Danny... did you just say..."

"Mom, dad, please." Danny said. "I wanted to tell you from the start, but you guys were always..."

"You said you were a ghost." Jack said. "How can that be?"

"Please, just let me explain..."

"Yes, I think we'd all like to know whats going on." Natasha said. Danny immediately glared at her.

"This is none of your business!" He snapped. "How did you find out? What did you tell them?"

Jazz immediately stepped up. "Danny, she didn't tell them anything. I don't know if she even knows or not."

Jack and Maddie blanched at their daughter, both at a loss for words.

"You mean he's actually telling the truth?" Maddie said, but then a look of realization hit her, and she looked from Jazz to Sam and Tucker. "And you knew? All of you knew?"

"Mom, please..."

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jack suddenly yelled, and everyone, except Natasha, looked at him in surprise. Danny paled when he felt all eyes in the room on him, and he thought he was going to lose it under all the pressure. At that moment, the cut on his arm started hurting, and he gripped it. He looked at his parents, who looked back at him with eyes that demanded answers. He looked at Agent Romanoff, whose overall calmness and lack of emotion spooked Danny. He looked at his friends and sister, who looked at him with worry.

Eventually, Danny sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys everything.

Sam immediately stepped forward. "Danny..."

But Danny gave her a look that said he was okay, and she sighed and stepped back.

"Mom, dad? Remember two years back when you guys first made the ghost portal, but couldn't get it to work right away?" Danny asked, and his parents nodded slowly. "Well, after you guys called it quits, Sam convinced me to check it out for myself. I went inside the portal, but once I was inside, I must have accidentally flipped a switch or something, cuz the portal turned on and then I blacked out."

Maddie and Jack just stared confused.

"Well, we know that." Jack said. "But you seemed fine."

"You were weren't you?" Maddie said, suddenly worried. Had the ghost portal given her son cancer? Was he dying all of the sudden?

But Danny shook his head. "Right as I woke up, something had happened. My hair was white and my eyes were green and I could suddenly do stuff like walk through walls and control ectoplasm. Somehow the portal had turned me into a ghost. I was able to turn back into a human before you could see what happened."

"A ghost?" Jack said, wide-eyed. "But how is that possible?"

"I can answer that." Natasha suddenly said, and everyone turned to her. "I took a blood sample from you, and after checking it, I found that your DNA had been bonded with ectoplasm, an obvious side affect from your exposure to it."

Danny blinked. "How did you get a sample of my blood?"

"I took some after you got that cut on your arm during your battle with that... robot ghost." Natasha explained. "I could tell from the sample that you weren't entirely ghost, as there was some human tissue left in the sample. To put it plainly, that accident just made you half-ghost."

Jack looked unconvinced. "Prove it. It will take a lot to convince me that my son is a malevolent specter."

Danny laughed harshly. "I hope you didn't bring any guns up with you then..."

Putting his arms out, Danny closed his eyes as two rings of light traveled up up toward his face and down to his feet. His clothes were replaced by a black and white hazmat suit, his hair turned white, and he opened his eyes to reveal a glowing green that vaguely made Natasha remember the Hulk. She shuddered when she thought of the ordeal on the Helicarrier during the Loki incident. The entire transformation was completed, and he looked at his parents, who looked back with shocked expressions.

"You..." Jack stuttered. "Your him? Your the Ghost Boy?"

Danny nodded. "Yup."

Jack and Maddie looked on in fascination, but then Maddie frowned. "Danny, do you mean to say that you've been a ghost for the past two years, and never told us anything?"

Danny looked down, and Jack frowned. "Son, why didn't you trust us enough tell us?"

"Are you guys serious?"

Jack and Maddie blinked at Jazz, who was giving them a glare.

"Hey Maddie," she said, mimicking her father, "let's destroy the ghosts!"

Then, she mimicked Maddie. "No, Jack, let's dissect the ghosts!"

Then back to Jack. "I know! Let's catch the ghosts and rip them apart molecule by molecule."

Jazz glared harshly at both her parents. "Yeah, you guys are _so_ understanding."

Jack and Maddie gaped at their daughter, and then looked at their son, who was looking back at them with a frown. Slowly, the two lowered their gazes, suddenly feeling ashamed. Natasha looked at the family with pity, and then looked back at Danny.

"Look, kid, you don't have to worry." Natasha said, and Danny looked up, blinking. "We won't tell anyone else your secret, but our agency does want to know a little bit about your... condition. If you could..."

Suddenly, Sam stepped in front of Natasha, glaring. Natasha blinked at the goth girl.

"No." Sam said.

"No?" Natasha said, confused. "No what?"

Sam hissed. "I'm not going to let you take my boyfriend to some government lab and cut him open!"

Natasha frowned at the girl. "We're not going to do anything of the sort. All we want is to see what he's capable of in case he'd be a worthy asset."

"An asset to what?" Jazz said, glaring.

"Your parents probably have a good idea." Natasha said, glancing at Jack and Maddie.

Maddie blinked. "You want to put our son on a team of superheroes?"

"Possibly." Natasha said. "It's not totally my call."

"He's just a kid." Jack said, frowning. "Why would we want to place him in that kind of danger?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "If you had been listening, you would have realized that your son has placed himself in mortal danger for the past two years, fighting all those rogue ghosts that you two inadvertently let loose onto this town."

Jack and Maddie blinked.

Maddie looked at her son, worried for him and ashamed of herself. "Danny, honey..."

Danny slowly looked up at his parents.

"We're sorry for everything." Maddie said, looking down. "We're sorry that we scared you, and hurt you all those times when we didn't know it was really you. You have every right to be angry at us."

Then Jack stepped forward. "But you fought to rectify our mistakes. You made Amity Park safe again, all on your own. We're really proud of you, son."

Danny blinked up at his parents, and then back at Natasha, then his friends. They all smiled at him, and he smiled sheepishly back. Natasha suddenly stepped forward.

"I'm happy your all clear with each other now." She said honestly. "But I need an answer from your son."

She looked at Danny. "I'm not going to force you to do anything. I can either tell my superior of your condition, and then he may consider you for initiation. If you don't want that, I'll tell my superior I was wrong in my assumption, and I'll leave you alone and never come back."

Danny looked around at the expectant stares, and felt himself growing uneasy. Slowly he stepped back.

"I... I don't know." He said, and then remembered he was still in ghost form. "I have to think about this."

Suddenly, Danny disappeared, and everyone blinked and looked around.

"Danny?" Maddie said, and looked at his friends. "Where is he?"

Sam sighed. "He's just run off. No use in going after him. But don't worry. He'll be back."

Jack and Maddie looked at each other unsurely, but decided to let it be and wait for their son's return. As everyone stepped out of Danny's room, Natasha glanced at the window, and briefly saw Danny Phantom fly by it.

ooooo

Danny landed behind the Nasty Burger, and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that the coast was clear, Danny put his arms out, and the white rings shifted over his body, and he was human once more. Slowly, he walked into the restauraunt, and looked around to see that it wasn't very busy.

Spotting an empty table, he walked over to it, when he suddenly bumped into a stranger.

Danny looked up at the stranger. "Sorry, I..."

He stopped when he saw her. It was a woman with pale skin and blonde hair, and dark eyes. She gave him a smirk, and patted his shoulder.

"It was no problem." She said smoothly. "I just wasn't watching where I was going."

Danny shuddered at the woman's voice. It sounded so... cold. He watched as the woman brushed past him and sat in a booth, with a man sitting across from her. This man had jet black hair and black eyes that seemed to linger over Danny hungrily. Frowning at the pair, Danny moved over to his table, and sat there, staring out the window in contemplation.

Eventually, he heard the door open, and looked over to see a familiar face. Valerie Gray stepped in, followed closely by her father. Spotting Danny, she gave him a smile, and said something to her dad. Mr. Gray looked over at Danny and nodded to his daughter, and went to the counter to order while Valerie made her way over to Danny. She didn't notice the stares she was getting from the two strange figures in the booth nearby.

"Hey, Danny." Valerie said, sitting across from the Fenton boy.

Danny gave her a smile. "Hey, Val."

"What have you been up to?" She asked. "Any more of those ghosts giving you problems?"

Danny shook his head. "Only a few. None of them are a real problem. How about you? Still ghost hunting?"

Valerie shrugged. "Nah. I gave that up after we took down Plasmius. I'm uh... sorry about your cousin... sister... whatever she was."

"It's fine." Danny said, looking down sadly as he remembered Dani. "So what about you and your dad?"

"We're doing better." Valerie said, smiling. "He finally got a new job. Thing are finally looking up for us."

"Good." Danny said, smiling. "You've always deserved better."

Valerie smiled, but then frowned at the door.

Blinking, Danny turned around and inwardly cursed when he saw Dash Baxter enter the Nasty Burger. Followed closely by his two friends, Kwan Sie and Dale Collins. Dash smirked when he saw Danny, and came up to their table.

"Hey, look. It's Fenton." He said mockingly. "Still hanging around with those freak friends of yours?"

Danny's fists clenched, and Valerie paled when she saw his eyes turn green. She immediately glared up at Dash.

"Beat it, Baxter." She hissed. "No one's in the mood for any of your crap today."

Dash glared at Valerie. "Where do you get off defending this loser? You used to be cool, Gray."

"I used to be naive, cuz I never saw until now what you and your crowd were really like." Valerie bit back. "Your nothing but a prick who has nothing better to do than pick on others. No wonder Paulina dumped you."

Dash immediately went red. "I get it then. Your old man loses his job then you become a waste, just like Fenton and his crowd."

"Shut up, Dash." Danny said with a low voice.

"What was that, Fenton?" Dash said to Danny, but he blinked when Danny looked up at him, his eyes glowing green.

"I said shut up." He said through clenched teeth. "No one needs you wasting their time. Now leave, or I'll make you leave."

Dash backed away from Danny slightly, but still glared. "I doubt you could do anything, Fenton. Come on, lets get out of here, guys."

Dash walked out of the Nasty Burger, and Kwan and Dale looked back at Danny with curious faces, and then followed Dash out. Valerie sighed with relief, but then frowned back at Danny , sensing something was bothering her friend.

"Danny, what's wrong? You seem like somethings bugging you."

Danny took a deep breath. "Valerie, I told my parents."

Valerie blinked. "You... you did?"

Danny nodded.

"Why?"

"This woman came. She was from some government agency." Danny explained. "She knew, and when she confronted me with it, mom and dad were there. I had no choice."

"The government?" Valerie said, her eyes widening with worry. "What did she want?"

"I don't know." Danny lied. "I think she wanted to give me a job, or something. I left before I could give her a straight answer."

"A job?" Valerie said, confused. "What kind of job?"

"A dangerous one." Danny said grimly.

Valerie frowned in confusion, but then moved back to their earlier subject. "How did your parents react?"

Danny shrugged. "Not bad. They were surprised, but they got over it. I think they were actually impressed. When I told them it was me who had been cleaning up the whole ghost issue, they... they said they were proud of me."

Valerie gave him a smile. "So things did work out okay then."

Danny shrugged. "I guess they did."

Valerie rested her hand on Danny's, and he looked up at her surprised. "Danny, no matter what happens, they'll always see you as their son. Remember that."

Then, Valerie got up, and walked over to her father, who was holding a Nasty Burger bag and waiting at the door for her. Valerie gave him one last smile, before walking out the door.

Danny sighed, and looked down at the table, thinking.

That's when he heard a loud scream.

Looking up, Danny looked out the window to see Valerie and her father backing away from Dash's car. Looking at the car, Danny saw Dale and Kwan backing away with horrified expressions as some black monster held Dash by the throat. Dash seemed to have been burned alive, his skin blackened and his eyes hollow. His mouth was wide open like he was screaming, but he clearly wasn't able to, as he was dead.

Danny looked on in shock, and the patrons in the Nasty Burger looked out at the incident with horror. Away from everyone's eyes, Danny moved to the bathroom. In there, he quickly went ghost, and then flew out of the Nasty Burger to confront this strange creature. From a booth in the corner, a familiar blonde woman sat back, watching with a sinister smirk.

Danny raced at the monster, preparing to deliver a punch from behind, but the monster smirked, flashing its sharp teeth, and swung around to deliver a backhand to Danny's face. Danny grunted as he was knocked back, but quickly regained his composure and floated before the creature. The creature dropped Dash's body, and Danny cringed when he saw it hit the ground. He had seen a lot of chaos during his battle against the ghosts... but no one had ever died.

He studied the creature, which smiled at him. It lacked the ectoplasmic aura that most ghosts had. Instead, its body seemed to be enveloped in a shadow haze. It's red eyes flashed as it gazed at him.

"Hello, Ghost Boy." The creature said, and Danny shuddered at how demonic its voice sounded. "Glad to finally meet you in person."

"Who are you?" Danny said, glaring at the beast. "Why did you kill Dash?"

"I am Blackheart." The monster hissed. "I'm a fan. And I don't appreciate others meddling around like idiots. I can't tolerate idiocy."

"You didn't have to kill him!" Danny snapped, and Blackheart just smiled.

"I know." He said, shrugging. "But I wanted to."

Danny glared, and then fired an ectoblast at Blackheart. The blast pushed the demon back, but it did little more than scathe his chest. Blackheart smiled at Danny, who looked in shock.

"That tickled." He hissed. "I'm not allowed to do any direct harm to you. But I can't say the same about everyone else."

With a wave of his hand, Blackheart watched as the row of cars in the parking lot exploded car by car. Danny looked on in shock and horror as the vehicles exploded. At the end of the row, Valerie sat in a car with her dad, and they both saw the explosions getting closer. Mr. Gray attempted to open the door, but to his shock, they wouldn't open, even when they weren't locked.

The car right next to them went up in flames, and Valerie gave Danny a terrified look that would forever be burned into his memory.

Moments later, their car exploded.

"Valerie!" Danny yelled.

He glared in rage as Blackheart just chuckled.

"You... bastard!" Danny yelled, his eyes suddenly going from green to red. He rushed at the demon. "You killed her you son of a bitch!"

He attempted to punch Blackheart, but the demon quickly grabbed Danny by the throat and lifted him up to him eye level. Danny gagged at the grip, and his eyes widened when he saw Blackheart's face up close.

"Your life, everything you love, is coming to a close, Danny Fenton." Blackheart hissed, and Danny's eyes widened even further at the mention of his name.

Releasing Danny, Blackheart smiled down at the Ghost Boy, who fell to his knees. "See you, later, Ghost Boy."

Danny watched as Blackheart disappeared in a wash of fire. When the flames vanished, Danny looked at the Nasty Burger, and saw all the patrons staring at him with horror. Backing away, Danny looked at the burning cars behind him, and quickly flew away, unable to look at their gazes.

ooooo

"This is Tiffany Snow reporting live from outside the Nasty Burger fast food restaurant. Moments ago, there was an accident in the parking lot here in which an altercation between Amity Park's Ghost Boy and a mysterious assailaint resulted in the deaths of three civilians. The victims have been identified as Dash Baxter and Valerie Gray, two students from Casper High School, and Ms. Gray's father, Damon. Police are..."

Vlad Masters watched the newscast with a grim expression. Sensing two figures appear in the room, Vlad scowled.

"Enjoying the show, Mr. Masters?" The voice of a woman said.

Vlad turned to glare at Claire Voyant and Blackheart, who just looked at him with uncaring smiles.

"You... you wretched creatures!" Vlad snapped. "This wasn't what was supposed to happen! No one was supposed to die!"

"Casualties are casualties, Mr. Masters." Claire said plainly. "Accidents happen."

"Accidents?" Vlad said incredulously. "_Accidents_?! You killed an innocent young girl and her father!"

Claire rose an eyebrow, clearly amused.

"The deal is off." Vlad said, glaring at the two demons. "I'm going to the Fentons, and I'm going to tell them all about you, and what you have in store for them."

"No, I'm afraid you wont." Claire said to Vlad.

"Oh? And why's that?"

Claire stepped forward, and put her finger against Vlad's chest. "Because I don't want you to."

Vlad gasped as a flash of green came from Claire's fingertip and washed over his body. The flash vanished, and Vlad shuddered, suddenly finding that he was unwilling to tell anyone about Claire and Blackheart. He glared at Claire.

"What did you do to me?"

Claire smirked. "I silenced you. Now, are you going to be a good mayor and keep quiet about our little deal?"

Vlad snarled at the succubus, and unwillingly answered. "Yes..."

Claire smiled. "Good."

She turned to her partner. "Blackheart? You know what comes next."

Blackheart smiled, and Vlad paled when he saw those horrible teeth.

**And there's chapter five. I know, it's not to great, but I hope some of you enjoyed it. Next chapter, something happens. Review pleaz.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

By force of habit, Danny flew into his room and changed back to human the moment he got in. Slowly, he fell to the floor, his back against his bed and his face buried in his hands. The only words playing through his head right now were _Valerie's dead Valerie's dead. VALERIE IS DEAD!_

First Dani... now this. Hell, even Dash died! While Danny loathed the bully, he never wanted him to die!

Suddenly, Danny heard a knocking on his door. A very urgent knocking.

"Danny?" The voice of his girlfriend said. "Danny, it's me Sam! I know you're there!"

Quickly, Danny jumped up and opened the door, seeing Sam there with a worried expression.

"Danny, I just saw the news... is Valerie actually..."

"Yes." Danny said grimly.

Sam immediately put her hands up to her mouth. "Oh my god..."

Danny watched sadly as Sam slowly strode into his room, and sat down on his bed, a pale expression still etched across her face. She looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes.

"Danny, this is bad." She said slowly. "No one has ever died in a ghost attack before. Even when Pariah Dark came, there were no civilian casualties. What kind of ghost would..."

"It wasn't a ghost." Danny said, causing Sam to blink in surprise.

"Wha...? How do you know that?"

"Sam, I've been chasing ghosts for two years." Danny said, glaring. "I know what's a ghost and what's not. That... thing wasn't a ghost."

If possible, Sam's face became even whiter. "W-well then... what was it?"

Danny shook his head. "I dunno. He... it said it was going to make me suffer. Whatever it was, it really has it out for me."

Sam immediately stood up, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny, this is bad. If that creature went as far as to killing Valerie Grey, it's definitely gonna stay true to its word."

Danny paled again. "That's what I was afraid of."

Sam just hugged Danny, resting her head on his shoulder, and Danny rested his chin on her head. They stood that way for a few moments, before Danny pulled away.

"Where's everyone else?"

Sam sighed. "Tucker went home. Jazz is downstairs watching that newscast. Your parents went out with Agent Romanoff to discuss something."

Danny frowned. "Discuss what?"

"I dunno." Sam said, shrugging. "Didn't ask."

Suddenly, the lights all went out, and there was no light except for the sunlight coming through Danny's window. The two teens blinked in surprise and confusion.

"What the...?" Danny said, going over to the light switch. He flipped it a few times, but there was nothing.

"A power outage?" Sam inquired.

"Must be." Danny said. "That ghost portal is always draining electricity from this place."

Sam frowned. "I don't know Danny. Something feels wrong here."

Danny frowned as well, but then shrugged. "Let's go find Jazz."

ooooo

Jack and Maddie sat in the restaurant with Agent Romanoff. The two tried their best to look casual for this meeting, but they looked normal enough for their standards. Natasha was just clad in a simple black dress, similar to the one she wore when interrogating Georgi Luchkov. After Natasha finished explaining to them for what seemed like the tenth time, Maddie frowned.

"You're asking us to put our son in danger." She said.

"I'm not asking anything." Natasha said, frowning. "I'm just saying what my boss want's for him. I'm not forcing you to agree, just you're opinion."

"We're not sending our son off to fight a war with you're... You're lot!" Maddie bit, growing angry.

"My lot?" Natasha said, glaring back. "I'll have you know that my lot saved all you're asses. You'd all be enslaved if it wasn't for us."

Maddie sighed in exasperation, and then glanced at her husband. "Jack, honey, tell this woman we're not interested in getting our boy involved with these people."

But Jack said nothing. In fact, he looked like he was contemplating. Maddie blinked at him, confused. "Jack?"

Jack sighed. "I think we should let Danny decide."

Maddie gawked. "You... you're not serious are you? We're not placing our son in that kind of danger!"

Jack sighed again. "Maddie, our son spent two years fighting ghosts without our knowledge. He's always been placing himself in danger, but look what he's accomplished. He's a hero Maddie. This is something he has to choose."

Maddie looked like she wanted to object, but then sighed and sat back, looking upset.

Natasha looked at them with pity, and stood up from her seat. "I'm not going to push either of you. It's your choice. I won't rush it. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go freshen up."

Natasha walked from the table, and entered the lady's restroom. When she saw she was the only one, she took out her phone and dialed her superior.

After a moment of waiting, there was a response. "Fury."

"This is Romanoff." Natasha answered. "I was right."

"You were right...? You mean the kid actually is the ghost kid?" Fury said, surprised. "How?"

"It was the ectoplasm." Natasha said. "It has a more extreme affect on humans that we thought. Somehow it bonded to his DNA and made him part-ghost."

"Well that makes things a bit clearer." Fury said. "Do you have the file?"

"His parents are reading it right now. Whether he agrees or not is up to him and his family." Natasha confirmed.

"I understand." Fury said. "Call me back when a decision's been made."

"Yes, sir." Natasha said, and hung up, and put her phone in her bag.

"Still doing Fury's dirty work, Agent Romanoff?"

Natasha jumped, and spun around to face the person who said that. When she saw who it was, she blinked. A blonde woman with pale skin and blonde hair, and the darkest eyes ever. She was wearing a white dress with a jet black overcoat over it. The coat had golden buttons on it, and ran down to her knees. She gave Natasha a smile.

"What... You?" Natasha said, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Claire Voyant smiled. "Nice to see you, too. I'm just sightseeing is all. What do you think of my new outfit? Sure beats that tight unitard Mephisto always made me wear."

Natasha glared. "Even I can see through your lies, Voyant. Why are you really here?"

Voyant frowned. "Always skipping the pleasantries, aren't you. Fine. I'm actually here on business. One of my boss' former underlings is here in Amity Park causing trouble. Mephisto doesn't like his servants running off and having fun without his consent. I'm here to bring him back."

"There's someone like you running around?" Natasha said, wide-eyed. "Why here?"

Claire smiled. "Amity Park is a land of tainted souls, Natasha. Anyone whose ever worked for Mephisto is drawn to places like this in a heartbeat, looking for lost souls to corrupt. And there's a soul here that is more corruptible than any. I think you can guess who."

Natasha frowned for a moment, but then her face fell with realization. "Danny Fenton."

"Ding ding." Claire said, putting her hands together in feigned excitement. "Nothing get's by you. As we speak, our rogue demon is picking off everyone closest to the Ghost Boy, squishing them all like roaches."

Natasha's eyes widened in shock. "Why? What would that accomplish?"

"When someone attacks a person's heart, that person becomes vulnerable to corruption." Claire explained. "Once the Fenton boy has been broken, he'll become a threat. And you and I both know from experience that threats of that kind of magnitude can have bad effects on the world."

Natasha paled, thinking back to the Hulk and the battle of New York. "So why haven't you done anything about it?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Because I'm not stupid. This is no ordinary demon we have here, Agent Romanoff. This is Mephisto's son."

"His son?"

"His son." Claire repeated. "Shocking isn't it."

Natasha's look of horror was quickly replaced with a look of determination. "We need to stop him. Where is he now?"

"I think you can guess on that one." Claire said.

Natasha thought again, and then her eyes shot up. The Fentons!

"Oh, no..."

Claire watched as Natasha immediately left the restroom. Once she did, Claire chuckled. _Stupid woman._

ooooo

"Ouch! Sam that was my foot."

"Oh quit complaining. You fought your evil future self, and your complaining about a hurt foot?"

"Shut up."

"Love you, too."

"Can you see the stairs?"

"Yeah, we're going down them right now."

"I knew that."

"Sure. Danny it's so dark. Your house doesn't have enough windows."

"I know. But it's my parents. What do you expect?"

"Point taken."

The two finally made it to the bottom of the stairs, but still couldn't see a thing. When they stepped forward, Danny felt his foot hit something, and stepped back.

"What the?"

"Danny, can't you use your ghost powers to light this place up a bit?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure." Danny said. He put his hand out, and a ball of ecto-energy suddenly appeared in it. The entire room was illuminated in a green light, and Danny smiled.

"That's better. Now what was..."

"Danny!" Sam suddenly yelled.

Danny jumped, and looked at Sam who was looking at the ground in front of them with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth. Danny followed her gaze and gasped in horror when he saw his sister lying in the middle of the floor, beaten, bloodied, and bruised.

"Jazz!"

Danny immediately knelt down next to his sister, who groaned and twisted at the contact. She was barely conscious. Danny looked her over. She looked terrible. There were bruises and cuts all over her, and she had a huge black eye and there was blood dripping from her nose. Danny looked to see blood seeping through her shirt, and lifted it up to see a sickening gash on her stomach. How had he not heard anything?

Immediately, he turned to Sam. "Sam, go find my parents, now!"

Sam just stared at the two with horror.

Danny glared. "Go now!"

Sam jumped and immediately left through the door. Danny looked back at his sister.

"Jazz, it's gonna be okay alright? Just stay awake. I'm gonna call an ambulance."

Danny kissed his sister on the forehead, and immediately left to get the phone. When left, something sinister emerged from the shadows and waded over to Jazz. With demonic red eyes, it gazed down at her. Jazz, blinking, regained some of her sight, and tensed when she saw her attacker standing over her.

In the kitchen, Danny picked up the phone and dialed 911

However, there was only static. No response, no nothing. Cursing, Danny tried dialing again, but with the same response.

Back near the staircase, the thing looked away from the terrified Jazz, and made its way slowly to the kitchen. Seeing where the thing was going, Jazz's stomach clenched with terror.

"D-Danny..." She wheezed. "Danny!"

Hearing his sister, Danny yelled back. "I'm here, Jazz, don't worry!"

Her eyes now welling with tears from both the fear and pain she was experiencing, Jazz screamed louder. "Danny!"

Danny dialed the number again, and slammed the phone down angrily when there was only static.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled louder. "DANNY!"

"Jazz!" Danny yelled back. "Jazz, just please hold on, okay?"

"Danny!"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Danny's shoulder, causing him to yelp. The intruder tossed Danny to the side, and he struck the kitchen table. Looking up, Danny saw a familiar pair of red eyes staring at him.

Blackheart gave him a smile that looked positively frightening in the dark. "I did knock."

**This is where things start to get bad for Danny Phantom. Next chapter, Danny vs. Blackheart. And in response to newboy's comment, yes, I realize since Danny was able to take down Pariah Dark, being outmatched by Blackheart is not very realistic. But in case you haven't noticed, nothing I write is realistic. If you don't like that, don't read.**

**But don't worry. Danny isn't going to be outmatched by Blackheart much longer. Review pleaz.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack and Maddie blinked in surprise when Natasha rushed back to their table, collected her belongings and made her way towards the door.

"Agent Romanoff, what's wrong?" Maddie said, confused.

Natasha turned back to them. "We need to get back to your house. I think your son is in trouble."

Jack and Maddie went wide-eyed, and looked at each other before getting up and following Natasha out of the restaurant. They never even payed the bill.

ooooo

Danny edged away from Blackheart, who just looked at him with that inhuman smirk.

"What's wrong, ghost child?" The demon hissed. "Afraid to show a little hospitality to your guests?"

Danny just glared at the creature with hate filled eyes. "You attacked my sister and killed my friend. Why the hell would I show you any hospitality?"

"Touchy, aren't we." Blackheart sneered. "Much can be gained from the lost, Danny Fenton. You just don't realize it yet."

"What are you?" Danny said, slowly standing up, fists clenched.

"I am your reckoning, ghost child." Blackheart said. "Your destiny. The key to your future."

"My future?" Danny said, confused.

Blackheart nodded. "You've spent two years trying to prevent it, boy. You tampered with the timeline in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable. But there is no changing what fate has in store for you. You are destined to be an avatar of chaos."

Danny's eyes widened in horror, finally realizing what the demon prince was referring to. "I'm not going to become that monster."

"And what's wrong with being a monster?" Blackheart said, smiling.

Danny glared, and put his arms out. To Blackheart's pleasure, the two rings circled Danny's body, and in an instant he was in ghost form. He glared down at Blackheart, who seemed excited rather than intimidated.

"Get out of my house."

"You're just going to have to make me." Blackheart sneered.

"Fine."

Danny flew at Blackheart, preparing to deliver a punch. Smirking, Blackheart lifted his arm up and blocked the attack. Danny delivered a kick to Blackheart's gut that, while not causing any real pain to the demon, forced him to stumble backwards. Danny fired an ecto-blast at Blackheart, but to Danny's shock, the demon quickly vanished in a cloud of black smoke, and rematerialized a few paces to the left. The ecto-blast instead struck the refrigerator, blowing it up.

Glaring, Danny attempted another blast, but Blackheart quickly lifted his hand up and actually swatted the blast away. The blast struck the ceiling, blowing a hole through it and causing rubble to rain down onto the floor. Danny fired another blast, this time from both hands, but Blackheart put his hands up and the blasts harmlessly exploded against them.

Jumping forward, Danny attempted another punch that Blackheart once again blocked. Then, Blackheart delivered a punch of his own. It struck Danny right in the jaw, and sent him flying through the wall and outside. He landed on the concrete sidewalk, right in front of three children who were playing jump rope. The kids yelped in surprise, and then screamed in terror when they saw Blackheart emerge from the house and jump down to Danny's location. Smiling at the fleeing children, Blackheart grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Danny yelped in pain as he was yanked up by his hair, and then grunted in agony when Blackheart drove his fist right into his gut. Danny was able to regain his senses and punched Blackheart away from him, causing the demon to stumble back, snarling.

Danny fired an ectoblast at Blackheart, who quickly jumped away from it and then leapt at Danny again, attempting to knee him in the gut. Danny was able to counter the attack this time, kicking the knee away and then blasting Blackheart right in the chest. Blackheart stumbled again, and Danny lifted his hands up, an ecto sphere forming in it. Then, with a grunt, he fired the supercharged ectoblast at Blackheart's feet. The demon grunted as the ecto-explosion caused him to fly backwards and onto his back.

In an instant, Blackheart was on his feet again and saw Danny flying at him. Danny attempted to kick Blackheart, but the demon guarded himself from the strike and attempted to throw his dark fist at the Ghost Boy's face. To his surprise, however, Danny actually split into two different Danny's. Looking at the two in surprise, Blackheart was barely able to lift both arms up to block to punches from the duplicates. Taking advantage of this, the clones drove both their knees into Blackheart's gut, and the demon hissed in discomfort and slapped the two duplicates away.

As they floated away from Blackheart, the duplicates re-merged back into one Danny. Suddenly, Blackheart reached out and grabbed Danny by the arm, yanking him towards him. Danny's eyes widened in terror as Blackheart's jaw suddenly widened and his teeth actually seemed to grow larger. Then, Danny let out a pained scream as Blackheart bit right into his shoulder, blood seeping from the wound. Blackheart released Danny, who gripped his shoulder, seething in agony. Then, Blackheart slapped Danny across the face, causing him to stumble back. Roaring loudly, Blackheart began forming clusters of black energy in his hands and then jerked them forward. Danny's eyes widened as a blast of shadowy black raced at him, and he quickly lifted an ectoplasmic shield around his body that blocked the attack. Once the attack stopped, Danny dropped the shield and glared at Blackheart, who glared back.

"I see Mephisto was correct about you." Blackheart said. "The warnings he gave me about you were true. At least you'll be something of a challenge to me."

"Who's Mephisto?" Danny said, glaring in confusion. His neck was still bleeding from the bite.

"Someone who you'll learn to appreciate just as much as I have." Blackheart said, smiling.

Glaring, Danny raced forward and slammed into Blackheart, who merely growled and tossed the ghost boy away from him and into the side of a building. Before he could hit it, Danny became intangible and went right through the wall and over a small family who were having dinner. They didn't notice him, but they did notice the dark cloud of smoke that flew through their house in pursuit of the Ghost Boy. As he flew out the other side of the building and into an alleyway, Danny gasped in surprise when Blackheart suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat, even though he was still intangible.

"Your powers of intangibility will not save you from me." Blackheart sneered.

ooooo

Jack, Maddie, and Natasha quickly entered the Fenton house, and gasped when they saw the body of the oldest Fenton child lying on the floor, bloodied and beaten. Her eyes were fluttering, a sign that she was still fighting to stay conscious.

"Jazz!" Maddie said, and immediately knelt down to her daughter. "Oh, god my baby..."

Jack knelt down next to her, looking at his daughter with a scared expression. "Suffering spooks... what the hell happened?"

Natasha looked at the family in shock, and then looked around the house to see the whole place was a wreak. There was a large hole in the ceiling in the kitchen, and it looked like the fridge had been blown apart.

_Must be Voyant's demon..._ Natasha looked at Jazz. _But why leave her alive?_

"Jazz, honey?" Maddie said, close to tears. "Just stay awake, okay?"

"D..." Jazz said, still blinking. "Danny..."

Jack and Maddie blinked.

"What?" Jack said. "What about Danny?"

"M... monster. Here in the house. Took... took him..."

"Monster?" Jack said, confused. "Was it a ghost."

"It wasn't a ghost." A new voice said.

Everyone looked up in surprise, and saw Vlad Masters standing in the open doorway. He looked positively remorseful.

"Vladdie?" Jack said.

"Hello, Jack."

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" Maddie said, glaring at the man.

"I came here to warn you." Vlad said. "Your son is in danger."

"Yes, we've already covered that." Natasha said, entering the room with her arms crossed. "Mr. Masters."

Vlad gave the woman a tight smile. "Hello, Agent Romanoff. Never expected to see you again..."

"You two know each other?" Jack said, blinking.

"Unfortunately." Vlad said. "The Widow here spent months trailing me after that accident back at college. A persistent thing, she was."

"I was just doing my job." Natasha said, lacking emotion as usual. "You disappeared with no warning after that accident. You used S.H.I.E.L.D. tech to build that portal, and we deserved to know what happened to you."

"But you already know, don't you." Vlad said, glaring.

Natasha shrugged. "I put two and two together. I'm quite good at problem solving."

"What are you two talking about?" Maddie said, frowning.

Natasha just rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Mayor Masters here is part-ghost as well."

Jack and Maddie gawked in shock. Vlad, on the other hand, went pale, and looked at his former friend and the woman he had loved for many years with apprehension.

Jack immediately stood up. "I knew it! I knew you were hiding something! So you're a ghost, too? Just like Danny?"

Maddie just glared. "Jack for god's sake our daughter is hurt here!"

Jack immediately stopped, and looked guilty. Maddie, now used to all the surprises, just looked at Vlad with a glare.

"Alright, so you're part ghost. All that is clear." She said. "But you said you came to warn us. What happened to Jazz? And where is my son?"

Vlad rubbed his temples. "I made a mistake. One of many actually, but this is the worst so far. I made a deal with the wrong people, Madeline. Now innocent people are paying the price."

"What people?" Maddie demanded.

Vlad gave the Widow a glare. "Terrible people, if they can even be referred to as such."

"The demons." Natasha clarified. Vlad went pale, while Jack and Maddie just looked even more confused.

"Demons?" Jack said. "Like ghosts?"

"Nothing like ghosts." Natasha said, rolling her eyes. "But actual demons from Hell. One of many insane things S.H.I.E.L.D. has dealt with."

"So... that's who did this to our daughter?" Jack said, suddenly looking a little scared. Natasha nodded.

Maddie looked at her daughter, who had finally passed out but was luckily still breathing. She glared up at Vlad.

"What did you do?"

Vlad found a chair in the corner, and sat down in it, his face in his hands. He shook his head remorsefully. "I told them everything about Daniel. About his powers, his friends, his family. Now they're destroying all of it."

Maddie eyed Vlad. "How did you know that Danny was part-ghost?"

"Know?" Vlad said, looking up. "I always knew. Ever since he stopped me at the college reunion at my mansion two years back. I promised to keep his secret if..."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Maddie said, now standing up and glaring at Vlad with rage. Jack was looking at him as well, but not with anger, with shock and betrayal. He held Jazz protectively in his arms. Natasha just stood away, watching the scene with interest.

Realizing what he just said, Vlad gulped.

"The college reunion?" Jack said. "That was you? _You're_ the Wisconsin ghost?"

"So that reunion was just an attempt to ruin our lives?" Maddie said, shaking with anger. "You were trying to kill us?"

"Not you, Madeline!" Vlad said quickly. "Never you. I just wanted Jack to suffer like me made me."

"When did I ever make you suffer?" Jack said, glaring.

Vlad looked at Maddie nervously, and then sighed. "Before the accident, I had been planning on proposing to Madeline. But then the explosion happened... I was in the hopsital, and when I got out I found that you had already taken her from me."

Maddie just looked at Vlad incredulously. "Taken me from you? I was never even your's you idiot! I told you over and over again that I had no romantic interest in you whatsoever! I'm pretty sure that I was being awfully clear."

Vlad looked absolutely horrified and hurt by Maddie's outburst. "I had... thought that you were just playing hard-to-get..."

"Hard-to-get?" Maddie repeated. "I wasn't some plaything Vlad Masters! I have never been so disgusted with you in my life!"

Vlad sat back in his chair, a defeated and broken expression on his face. Calming down, Maddie went back to her daughter, looking at her, hoping she'll live. Jack just looked at his old friend in disappointment.

"So all those times the Wisconsin ghost was trying to ruin our lives... that was you?" He said harshly. "You son of a bitch."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna love to here this when all this is over." Natasha said, glaring at Masters as well. She too found the man pitiful and loathsome. "But we have more important things to deal with right now. Why are the demons targeting Danny anyway?"

Vlad looked like he wanted to answer her question, but something seemed to be stopping him. "I... can't say."

"What do you mean you can't say?" Maddie said. "Those things are after my son!"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, Madeline..."

"Stop calling me that." Maddie hissed, and Vlad flinched.

"... It's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just... I already know to much. They did something to me, and now I can't say anymore."

"Oh well that's just lovely." Maddie said, shaking her head.

"Where is Danny now?" Natasha questioned.

Before Vlad could answer, there was an explosion outside, and the four adults turned in shock to see a large pillar of fire coming from an alleyway. The explosion was followed by a flash of green light, obviously the work of a ghost. Or a half-ghost in this case.

Vlad grimaced. "I think the answer's obvious."

**That's the chapter. And no, Jazz won't die. I'm not that cruel. Next chapter, the battle between Danny and Blackheart continues. I really enjoyed writing this last part. I always hated Vlad, and seeing him... or, reading anyway... get rejected by the girl of his dreams just makes me smile...**

**You know what, scratch that. Maybe I am cruel. Lol.**

**Review pleaz.**


	8. Author's note

**Author's note**

Okay, before you all start badgering me about how I suddenly deleted this story then just as suddenly as I did, I reposted it, I just want to explain this. The moment I posted that last chapter I got six different PMs in my inbox that complained over how the story was getting to campy, how un-dramatic the dialogue between characters was, how the villains seemed to absurdly overpowered, and so forth. If you don't like the story, just don't read it. I'm only 14 years old. I'm not J.K. Rowling. My writing isn't perfect so don't expect my stories to be.

So I want to say I'm really sorry about all the confusion, and thanks to the people who begged me to get this story back. Again. I apologize for that meaningless charade, and you can expect an update for this fic at uh... some point. Lol.

Later :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Danny gasped for breath as Blackheart's grip on his neck tightened. Smiling wickedly, Blackheart drew his fist back, and Danny let out an involuntary gasp of pain when it was driven right into his gut. Blackheart did it again, and then brought his own head back and bashed it right into Danny's. Danny's vision grew bleary after the strike, and then found himself being hurled into a nearby dumpster, slamming against the side.

"Pathetic." Blackheart sneer, approaching ever so menacingly.

Danny stared at him in horror. Even Dark Dan didn't hit as hard as this guy. Danny quickly thought of an idea, remembering the powers taught to him by Frostbite. His hands glowing bright blue, he pointed them towards the demonic figure approaching him, and Blackheart blinked in surprise when shards of shot out from Danny's hands and impaled his chest. Blackheart hissed as dark, congealed looking blood came out of his wound, but it was the cold feeling that was envoloping his wounds that made him feel uncomfortable. As a creature born from hellfire, experiencing anything cold in nature made Blackheart cringe. Seeing the demon's expression, Danny followed with a concentrated blast of cold that overtook Blackheart. His grunts of rage and discomfort were drowned out by the sound of blowing cold coming from Danny's attack. Danny, focusing intently on the blast, slowly got up, and marched closer to Blackheart, who was being forced back by the blast.

Soon, Blackheart's grunts stopped, and Danny stopped the attack and saw Blackheart completely frostbitten and immobile.

Not satisfied, Danny's fist became enveloped in green, ectoplasmic light, and he swung it with great force against Blackheart's face, causing his head to snap back as he hit the ground with a loud thud. To Danny's shock and frustration, Blackheart got up almsot immediately, the ice shards on his flesh sizzling away by some strange heat. The demon let out a low growl, bearing his teeth.

"Just stay down!" Danny yelled, brigning both of his hands out and firing one large ecto-blast. The blast struck Blackheart square in the chest and sent him flying through the side of a vacant warehouse. The blast continued to push him until he flew right into an active propane tank. The impact issued an explosion that nearly blew the roof off the building, and Danny stumbled back, feeling the shockwave, and put his hands up to shield him from the blast.

Now, the only thing that could be heard was the building burning. Danny, breathing heavily, cautiously watched the building burn, searching for any sign of the demon. His fears came to surface when the shadowy form of Blackheart, which was like a dark silhouette when surrounded by all the roaring flames, rose unscathed from a pile of rubble. Before Danny knew what hit him, Blackheart suddenly materialized in front of him in a cloud of black smoke and backhanded him across the face, knocking him down.

"Is that all you've got?" Blackheart hissed, grapping the neck of Danny's hazmat suit and pulling him up face to face. "A little heat? I bask in fire, ghost boy."

Then, Blackheart punched Danny five times across the face, causing some blood to fly out of his mouth. Spinning around, Blackheart tossed Danny against a building with such force that Danny became lodged in the brick wall. Slowly, he fell from it and landed face first onto the concrete. Groaning in pain, Danny turned over so he was lying on his back, and saw Blackheart standing over him. Smiling, Blackheart slammed his foot into Danny's chest, causing Danny to gasp in pain.

"Please..." Danny wheezed. "Stop."

Blackheart just sneered, and lifted Danny up once more, tossing him aside. Danny slid across the floor, and was now barely struggling to keep his ghost form in place. He struggled to get up, and grimaced as Blackheart loomed over him.

Mephisto will feast on your dirty soul." Blackheart hissed, and lifted his hand up, a purple swirl of energy appeared in his palm. Danny gasped as his green aura seemed to flicker away and was drawn into the swirl in Blackheart's hand. His white hair slowly shifted back to black, and his green eyes faded back to blue. His skin started to go ghostly pale.

Blackheart smiled sadistically. _Yes. Perfect. Everything is going just as..._

The demon prince grunted when his hand was suddenly blasted by a dark pink ectoblast, and the purple swirl in his palm faded, and Danny gasped as whatever was draining him ceased. He fell down to his hands and knees, gasping heavily. Blackheart looked to the side, snarling at Vlad Plasmius, who was pointing his outstretched hand at him.

"That's enough, demon." Vlad said, glaring daggers at the creature who was harming his old nemesis.**  
**

Danny blinked. "Plasmius?"

Blackheart glared, but then started chuckling. "Maybe Claire shouldn't have bothered with you after all. You seem to have a knack for meddling in other peoples' business."

Vlad blinked in shock when Blackheart suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed his foot right into Vlad's chest. Vlad was sent sprawling back, and grunted as he landed hard on the ground. Vlad grunted as his head was stomped on, driving it into the ground. Blackheart hefted the dazed half-ghost to his feet and slammed his head right into Vlad's nose, breaking it. Vlad grunting as he was blown back by the attack. Blackheart sneered, wiping the blood off of his head. Blood dripping from his nose, Vlad looked up with a glare, and fired an ecto-blast at Blackheart. Blackheart just casually lifted his hand up, and the blast exploded harmlessly in the air. Vlad yelled when he felt Blackheart throw his fist against his ribcage, feeling the ribs shatter under the force of the blow as he fell to the ground. His ghostly healing factor was already working, but Blackheart, as if sensing it, grabbed one of Vlad's arms, and then driving his fist up against it.

Danny cringed as he saw Vlad's arm bend in an unnatural fashion. There was a sickening crack that went with it, and Vlad howled in agony. Blackheart then grabbed Vlad by the face, covering his mouth and replacing his screams with muffled gasps. From between two of Blackheart's black fingers, Vlad watched as Blackheart drew his arm back. Everything was moving so fast he didn't even have time to react.

"You were warned."

Vlad let out a gasp when Blackheart drove his hand right through his chest. It came out through his back, and Danny nearly threw up when he saw Vlad's heart gripped in Blackheart's fist. Then, Blackheart crushed the organ in his fist, and Vlad jerked slightly, his face plastered with shock. There was blood seeping from his mouth. Smiling, Blackheart jerked his arm out of Vlad's chest, leaving a large bloody hole in it. Vlad just gaped up at Blackheart, gagging softly. Slowly, his appearance flickered, and then, with a dim flash, Vlad turned back into his human form, and fell face first onto the ground.

He was dead.

"Hahaha..." Blackheart laughed, turning his wrathful gaze back to Danny. "Now where were we."

Danny was just looking at the body of his former nemesis in shock. He had tried to save him... and now he was dead...

He looked back up at Blackheart, whose arm seemed to be pulsing with, but scowled again when he felt something explode against his back. Snarling in frustration, he turned around, and blinked when he saw a young gothic looking girl standing there glaring at him. She was holding some sort of gun, which was smoking from the shot it just took.

"Leave him alone, you bastard." Sam hissed.

Danny paled. "Sam, don't..."

Blackheart sneered. "Seems everyone is willing to sacrifice their lives for you, boy. It's a pity really."

Sam pointed the ecto-blaster at Blackheart as he approached her, and she took a shot, but blinked when he just casually moved away from it, and the blast exploded against the brick building. She aimed to take another shot, but Blackheart was already in front of her and punched her square in the jaw. Sam yelled as she felt her jaw break from the attack, and dropped the blaster and sprawled out on the ground.

"No!" Danny yelled as he watched Blackheart yank Sam up by her arm and deliver several brutal punches right to her face. Then, a few to her stomach, as well as a sharp knee to the gut. It looked positively brutal.

"Leave her alone!" Danny begged, but Blackheart either didn't hear him or just didn't care as he bombarded the poor girl with a number of horrible strikes. After the beatdown seemed to have finished, Blackheart shoved Sam away from her, and then spun around, delivering a kick right to her face. Sam yelled as she fall back against her back.

Dazed, she shook her head, and glanced weakly at Danny, who just looked at her with tear filled eyes. He was struggling to get up and help her, but that beating Blackheart gave him made him feel so drained and weak. He felt so helpless.

Sam just gave him a sad smile, and then grimaced when she felt Blackheart yank her up to her knees. She looked up into the eyes of the devil, and Blackheart flashed his sick teeth.

"You have spirit." He hissed. "It might be useful to us. Hope you don't mind if I take it."

Just as Danny before her, Sam gasped as she felt her soul being drained from her body. Blackheart smiled with glee as he drew in Sam's astral energies into the swirling purple sphere in his hand. Danny grunted as he struggled to stand and go ghost again, but stumbled and fell to his knees.

"No..." he muttered helpessly, watching as Sam seemed to go pale and shrivel up like an old woman. Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed to the ground, and Blackheart drew his hand away from her. He examined the sphere of astral energy in his hand, and then closed his palm, the energy suddenly vanishing in his grasp.

"Delicious." Blackheart said, smiling.

Danny looked at the prone form of his girlfriend. The girl who had been his closest friend and the love of his life. The girl responsible for his transformation, and helped him grow strong in hard times.

"Sam..." Danny said, eyes welling with tears.

Hearing Blackheart laughing, Danny shook with rage, his face contorting into an enraged snarl. His eyes flashed blood red, and Blackheart suddenly stopped laughing, blinking when he saw not white, but fiery red rings appear around Danny's body. Slowly, they went across his form, and Blackheart backed away when he saw Danny's ghost form.

What should have been snow white hair was now moving around fire like, and his skin was now much paler. His eyes glowed bright red, brighter than Blackheart's.

Blackheart smirked, and muttered quietly below his breath. "So the future finally comes to present..."

"You." Danny hissed, and his voice was low and inhumane. He glared at Blackheart with murderous rage. His ghostly aura seemed to flare like fire.

"You. Will. Pay!"

**And there's chapter eight. Sorry if it wasn't satisfactory.**

**So, Danny's lost control and is now sort of a semi-Dark Dan phase, and Blackheart is screwed. Bet some of you find that satisfying :) And yes, I killed Vlad. Never liked that bastard anyway :/. Next chapter, Danny beats the living shit out of Blackheart and something happens to Sam.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Blackheart watched as Danny Phantom, who seemed to be glowing with ectoplasmic energy, snarled with an animalistic rage that was totally unlike him. Blackheart appeared totally unnerved by this turn of events, and just glared at the enraged half-ghost standing before him.

"You killed Valerie. You killed Vlad." Danny growled, his hands balled up into fists ready to beat the tar out of the demon prince. "And you hurt my girlfriend. You don't deserve to live."

"Strong words, child." Blackheart hissed. "Glad to see you headed my words though. Only the inner monster has the strength to stop me."

"I am not a monster!" Danny yelled, and flew at Blackheart.

His fist glowing green, Danny punched Blackheart right in the gut, causing the demon to double over in pain. Blackheart snarled and attempts to deliver a swipe to Danny's head, but Danny turned intangible, and Blackheart was surprised that his hand still didn't hit him. Snarling, Danny swung another punch, striking Blackheart in the ribs ad sending him skidding back across the concrete. He fired an ecto-blast Blackheart's face, but thedemon swerved away from the beam and lunged at Danny with a snarl on his face. Danny grunted as Blackheart drove his fist into his gut, but shook it off and smashed his leg into Blackheart's gut with enough force to make a demon gasp.

His body now pulsating with ectoplasm, Danny repeatedly smashed into Blackheart, causing the demon to stumble and grunt in pain, seemingly incapable of defending himself against the empowered ghost boy. He narrowed his red eyes, and lifted his hand, unleashing a torrent of hellfire at Danny. Danny swerved to the side, but the fire washed against his shoulder, burning his flesh and making him hiss in pain. Taking advantage of the distraction, Blackheart disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and reappeared in front of Danny, swatting him across the face and sending him flying out of the alleyway and into the open street.

Walking out into the street, Blackheart sneered as several civilians in the street looked at him and screamed, running for cover. Looking out into the street, Blackheart saw Danny get up, his fists charging an ecto-blast ready to fire. Before he could though, Blackheart saw a min-van incoming, and with a wave of his hand, the back end of the van exploded, and the vehicle flipped up into the air and landed on Danny. Blackheart waved his hand again, and the van exploded, killing the unfortunate driver.

Just to see if the attack was successful, Blackheart approached the burning vehicle, but yelled when a powerful ecto-blast shot out of the flames and exploded violently against his chest, knocking him back. A barrage of ecto-blasts flew at Blackheart, and they were coming so fast he didn't have time to defend himself. There was a loud yell as Danny flew out of the fire and slammed into Blackheart, carrying him upwards until they crashed into the side of a building. Lodged in the brick wall, Blackheart grunted as Danny slammed his green fist into his gut several times and then his face, beating him further and further into the wall. Then, Danny yelled as he brought his fist back and drove it into Blackheart's face, causing him to fly through the wall and into the office inside the building. A young woman who had been copying papers screamed when the two opponents flew in through the wall.

With Blackheart beneath him, Danny punched him repeatedly in the face, sparks of ectoplasm appearing with each punch. Blackheart grunted at each strike, furious at actually being harmed by the ghost boy. Reaching out, he grabbed Danny by the throat and tossed him into the copy machine that the woman had been using. The woman screamed as the machine crumbled beneath Danny's weight, and watched as Blackheart picked Danny up, beat him against the wall, and then tossed him out the hole in the wall. When Blackheart jumped out after him, the woman screamed and ran out of the office.

As soon as Blackheart jumped out of the building, he grunted when, out of nowhere, Danny flew at him and slammed him into a second building. He punched Blackheart twice, but the third punch was caught by Blackheart. Danny yelled as Blackheart twisted his fist and then threw his other fist into Danny's face. Yanking his wrist out of Blackheart's grip, Danny grabbed the demon by the throat and slammed the back of his head into the building. Growling, Blackheart grabbed Danny by the head and slammed him face first into the building, and then leapt off the side of the building and tossed Danny into a mail truck.

The driver yelped when he felt something hit his truck, and looked out to see Danny stumbled away from it. Looking up, Danny snarled when he saw Blackheart appear in a puff of black smoke, approaching him with a murderous snarl. A crowd of people watched, an elderly woman screaming in terror when she saw Blackheart. Suddenly, two police cars drove up and cut Danny off from Blackheart. Blackheart hissed in annoyance when four cops exited the vehicles, pointing their guns at him.

"Freeze!" One of them said.

Scoffing, Blackheart just lifted his hands up, and the officers screamed when they cars suddenly went up in flames and they were burned alive. Danny snarled, furious at the demon's disregard for human innocents, and flew, preparing to slam into the demon again. Seeing Danny approaching, Blackheart quickly ripped two doors off of the burning police cars and hurled them frisbee style at Danny. Danny dodged one and then blasted the other away with an ecto-blast, and grunted when Danny's fist once again slammed into his face, and even broke some of his teeth. Danny grabbed Blackheart by the dreadlock-like appendages on his head and swung him around until he threw him up into the air and away from the street they were in.

Flying up, Danny grabbed Blackheart, and the two fell out of the sky and into another dark alleyway, where they continued their fight.

ooooo

Natasha and Jack, having left Maddie back at the house to look after Jazz, ran to the alleyway where they witnessed the explosion. The moment it happened, Vlad went ghost and flew off to find Danny without waiting up on the others. To say Maddie was angry was an understatement. When the two arrived at the alley, they were shocked to see Danny, who, despite being in ghost form, looking completely different than normal. His white hair was all fire-like, his eyes were glowing red, and his normally pale skin was now a paper white. He himself looked demonic, but not as demonic as the monster that Danny was fighting.

They watched as Danny rushed to attack the monster, who lifted his hand out and unleashed a wave of fire that burned Danny's shoulder. Then, the creature teleported in front of Danny and swatted him away with enough force to send him flying out of the alleyway and into the open streets. As the demon went off to continue the fight, Jack and Natasha looked and finally noticed the two bodies lying still in the alleyway.

Jack immediately recognized who they were, and gasped.

"Good god, Vladdie!" He said, rushing to the one nearest to him. He turned Vlad around, and gasped when he saw the bloody hole in his old friend's chest. Vlad was dead.

Looking at the other body, he saw that it was Danny's friend Sam, but she didn't appear injured at all. However, her face was ghostly white and wrinkly, as if she had all the blood sucked out of her face. Jack watched as she weakly opened her eyes to tiny slits, and she blinked when she saw who was in front of her.

"M... Mr. Fenton...?" She said weakly. Jack cringed. She sounded so broken.

"Yeah... yes it's me." He said. "Just stay awake, kid, alright? Don't want to lose you, too."

But Sam shook her head. "I'm so tired... I can't stay awake... just want... want to sleep..."

"Don't talk like that, Sam!" Jack said frantically. "I don't... I'm not gonna tell Danny that we lost you! He'd... he'd go crazy. You always made him happy..."

But Sam shook her head still. "Don't... don't let him lose it... tell Danny... tell... I love... I..."

Sam struggled to say that last word so hard, but she just couldn't. To Jack's horror, she fell silent, and her head fell back as she stopped breathing. His face pale white from shock, Jack gently set Sam down, and was on his knees as he looked at the two dead bodies. Behind him, Natasha looked at the sight in sorrow. So much chaos in so little time... How had things gotten so wrong? Perhaps Fury should have just left this case alone.

Suddenly, there was a second explosion, and Jack and Natasha jumped when they saw it coming from the streets.

Instinctively, Natasha ran out there, gun in hand, ignoring the shouts from Jack begging her to come back.

ooooo

An ecto-blast sent Blackheart flying into a mailbox, and he grunted as he gripped his chest. Danny was getting angrier the more Blackheart got up from each strike, and the angrier he got, the more powerful he seemed to get.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Danny yelled as he rushed at Blackheart and delivered punch after punch, seething as Blackheart refused to go down.

He blasted Blackheart away and into the side of a building, dashing forward and driving his elbow right into Blackheart's skull. He punched the demon across the jaw, followed by a fist to the gut that sent Blackheart flying through the building, through several rooms, and out the other side. Blackheart fell back into another alleyway, stumbling as he pulled himself up.

Danny landed a few meters behind him, still shaking with rage. "You'll pay for everything you've done today. I'll make it so you never bother anyone again. Ever."

Danny took a deep breath, and then, to Blackheart's shock, he unleashed a huge, sonic scream. The Ghostly Wail plowed through everything between Danny and Blackheart, paving away at the concrete beneath them and blowing the dumpsters and trash cans away. The buildings around them crumbled and shook as the sonic boom from the scream tore them apart. As for Blackheart, he felt the sonic energy from the wail tearing at his black flesh, and his ears were now bleeding from the attack. It was ripping and tearing through Blackheart's flesh, and the screaming demon was sent flying through the air and into the building behind him. Soon, the building crumbled from the force of the wail, and Blackheart was buried under a pile of rubble.

After the Ghostly Wail went on for about a minute, Danny stopped. Breathing heavily, his aura had dimmed somewhat, but his increase in power allwoed him to keep his ghost form intact, instead of reverting back to his human form the way he did whenever he used the Ghostly Wail.

With a snarl, he saw Blackheart, who was exhausted and bleeding, weakly pull himself out of the rubble and stumble face first onto the ground. He was to weak to stand.

"Stay down." Danny muttered qiuetly, lifting his hand up. A sphere of ectoplasm formed. "Stay down..."

"Well, well." A voice said, causing Danny to jump. He turned and saw a blonde woman. The same blonde woman he ran into at the Nasty Burger.

She gave Danny a smirk. "You saved me a lot of trouble, Ghost Boy. I was worried I'd have to take this scoundrel back to the boss by myself. But you spared me the trouble of wasting my own strength to put him down. Well done."

"Your... boss?" Danny said, blinking. And then he glared furiously. "You... you're like him, aren't you. You brought that monster here. You're the reason my friends are dead!"

Claire frowned at the boy. "Snappish, aren't we. What makes you any different? With what you've done today you're as much of a monster than he is."

"I'm nothing like him." Danny hissed, wanting to punch this woman.

Claire smirked. "Really? Well look in the mirror then."

Claire motioned towards an old mirror that had been discarded when the garbage in the dumpster. It was cracked from the Ghostly Wail, but it was well intact enough for Danny to see his reflection. Upon seeing himself, Danny gasped. The hair, the eyes. He looked just like Dan. Stepping back, Danny looked away, and instinctively reverted back to his human form.

"No. No. I'm not like that." Danny said. "I promised I wouldn't."

Claire just frowned in distaste. "Hmph. So it seems Blackheart was right about you after all. You're just a goody two shoes. Maybe I should have let him waste you."

Danny looked at Claire in hatred. "Go."

Claire blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I said go." Danny said, standing up and glaring at the demoness in hatred. "Go back to whatever hell you came from, and take your monster with you. Don't ever let me see either of you again."

Claire glared back at Danny, and then hissed. "Have it your way."

"Voyant!"

Danny and Claire looked over and saw Agent Romanoff running up to them. She glanced at Blackheart, and her face nearly cringed in disgust when she saw the broken demon lying on the ground. She glared back at Voyant, gripping her gun.

"Get away from him." She hissed.

"Don't bother." Claire bit back harshly, still glaring at Danny. "We were just leaving."

Danny and Natasha didn't flinch as Claire, and Blackheart, both vanished in a wash of fire. Danny didn't care where they went. As long as they were away from him.

Natasha looked at Danny, who was just looking down at the floor with a broken expression.

"You okay?" She asked. But she already knew the answer.

Danny looked up at her, his eyes devoid of emotion. But as an expert reader, Natasha could see he was not okay in the least.

"No." Danny said. "I'm not."

Natasha heard the sound of police sirens in the distance, and looked around at the destruction caused by the fight. She gantly placed her hand on Danny's shoulder, and he flinched slightly away from her.

"Come on." She urged. "Let's get you home."

Danny sighed, nodding. "Yeah. Home."

**And that's the second-to-last chapter. Unrealistic, I know. But you're all going to have to live with it. And no, Sam isn't dead. Not totally, anyway.**

**Next chapter, the fic comes to an end. But Danny's part in the United They Stand saga will be far from over. Review pleaz.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Danny sat at the table in his home, or rather what was left of his home after he and Blackheart trashed it. He had his hand against his head, and he looked absolutely miserable. Tired, and broken. There was a cup of coffee in front of him, given to him by his mother. The police had tried to question them over what happened, but Agent Romanoff drove them all away with false stories that were surprisingly believable. Jazz had just been taken by an ambulance. She would live. But Sam...

Danny put his face in his hands. Why did this have to happen? What did he do to deserve all of this?

Danny could hear his mother arguing with Mr. and Mrs. Manson over the phone. When they had heard what happened to their daughter, the two parents went into hysterics and immediately started blaming Danny, spouting out insults at him and calling him a delinquent who corrupted their little girl. Danny, not in the mood for their stupidity, locked himself in his room for hours, not talking to anyone. His parents drove the meddlesome Mansons away, but they continued to make threats over the phone. It seemed they had every intent to make Danny suffer.

"You can't keep blaming my son!" Maddie shouted angrily. "You think he wanted your daughter to die? Yes, I went there... Then find someone else to torture instead of wasting your time with us... She's dead now. It's not like making us feel bad about it will bring her back..."

Danny flinched when his mother said that. While he knew it was just said to make the Mansons back off, he still felt a pang of sadness at that.

As if sensing her son's sorrow, Maddie sighed. "Whatever. I'm done with you people. Goodbye."

Maddie hung up the phone, and walked into the kitchen, looking at her son. "You alright honey?"

Danny looked at his mom. "What do you think?"

Maddie sat down next to her son, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I can't imagine how you must feel."

Danny fell into his mother's embrace. "I told her to stay safe. Why wouldn't she listen... why would she..."

"Because she cared."

Danny and Maddie looked up to see Agent Romanoff, who looked at the pair with sorrowful expression. The two looked at her wearily, and Natasha sighed.

"I'm really sorry for everything that's happened, Danny." Natasha admitted. "I feel as though most of this is my fault."

Danny immediately objected. "It wasn't..."

"Please." Natasha said, lifting her hand up to stop him. "The demons wouldn't have bothered with you if I hadn't agreed to come here. Your girlfriend would be safe at home right now if not for me."

"Agent Romanoff you can't possibly blame yourself for this." Maddie said.

"Force of habit, I guess." Natasha said, plainly.

Maddie sighed. "Would you like me to get you anything."

Natasha smiled. "No thanks."

Danny looked at his coffee for a few moments, and then looked back at Natasha. "Agent Romanoff... why did it wan't me? What was I to it?"

Nat gave Danny a soft smile, and sat down on the chair across from him. "It wanted you, because it saw somebody with great power that it wanted to corrupt. It thought that by destroying those you held most dearly, it would have made you just like it. A monster."

Danny's face turned bitter. "Well it didn't work."

"And we're all thankful for that." Natasha said, smiling. "You're a tuff kid, Danny. We really could use you."

Danny's face fell at those words, and he looked away from Nat. Maddie frowned at Natasha, still not liking the idea that Nat was suggesting. Seeing their reactions, Natasha quickly corrected herself.

"It's up to you. We're not gonna force anything. Especially after what you've been through today."

Danny looked up at Natasha. "You've seen stuff like this, haven't you. Like New York?"

Natasha frowned, and nodded.

"So whose to say something like this won't happen again?" Danny said. "You and your team... the Avengers? You won't always be around to stop it. You'll need all the help you can get."

Natasha's eyes widened slightly, understanding where the boy was getting to. Apparantly, so did Maddie, who looked at her son in surprise.

"Danny... what are you saying?"

"I'm saying this might be a good idea." Danny said. "I don't like the idea of people like that demon walking around putting innocent people at risk. I want to be there to stop them if they try something."

"So... your answer?" Natasha said.

"I'm in." Danny said, a determined look on his face.

Maddie quickly tried to dissuade her son. "Danny... you can't we... I mean... what about all the ghosts?"

Danny sighed, knowing his mother was just trying to come up with a good reason to stop him. "Mom, there are barely any ghosts left anymore, and any ones that do bother to show up, you and dad, hell, even Jazz can easily take down."

"But honey..."

"Please, mom. I want to do this." Danny said.

Maddie looked so uncertain, but she sighed in defeat.

"Ok... you win."

Danny smiled. "Thanks mom."

He looked back at Natasha. "So, when do I start?"

Natasha smiled back. "Well, first I have to call my superior, see if you qualify. Then we'll see."

"What are the chances I don't qualify?"

Natasha smirked. "Very slim."

ooooo

Danny, clad in a normal black hoodie and dark blue jeens, followed Director Fury through S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. It had been three weeks since that horrible day in Amity Park, and a week after she had died, Danny attended Sam's funeral, as well as Valerie's. Sam's parents were there, and they spent the entire service staring at Danny with hatred. He merely returned their glares, not caring what they thought of him anymore. Jazz was released from the hospital two days after that, and was a little surprised that her brother had agreed to Agent Romanoff's invitation. He spent a lot of time with his family after that, still shaken by the experience. Then, a few weeks later, Agent Romanoff finally called back. Fury had agreed to Danny's admission.

They passed by several agents, who looked at Danny in confusion, finding the teenager's presence strange. Danny ignored them.

"I'm glad you were eager to join our little team, Mr. Fenton." Fury said to the boy. "You're the second youngest person to to admitted into the Avengers Initiative."

"The second youngest?" Danny said, confused.

"You'll meet her soon." Fury said.

_Her? _Danny thought.

Changing the subject, Fury continued. "We've been pretty edgy after that incident in New York. We've been keeping track of every high profile being we could find to add to the ranks. When I get a chance I'll give you the other dossiers of your teammates."

"Thanks." Danny said, and then frowned. "Speaking of New York, what exactly is the story with that? Agent Romanoff said it was an alien attack, but she was a little vague on background info."

Fury's face turned serious. "Well, it kinda goes back to one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s biggest technological projects. We called it the Tesseract. It was an extraterrestrial object that harnessed large quantities of energy that we hoped could be used as an unlimited power source. But a month ago, a member of the alien race who created the Tesseract made a deal with another alien race, offering to give them the Tesseract if they gave him their army so he could conquer Earth. So, he came to Earth and used it to open a portal in space that let the alien army loose on Earth. Thankfully, we used this event to reinstate the Avengers Initiative, which had been shut down a few months prior due to lack of global threats to act against. If it wasn't for the Avengers, the aliens would have won."

Danny blinked. "Wow. What happened to the alien who let the army lose on New York?"

"Another of his species had helped us repel him and took him back to their home planet once the battle ended. I'm not sure what they did with him after that."

Danny nodded, and thought some more. Then he frowned. "But... that army. If it wasn't his... then whose was it?"

Fury grimaced. "Well... we really don't know. We got a few leads on his identity and appearance, but other than that we have no clue. But whoever he was, he was powerful enough to threaten our little visitor."

Danny felt a feeling of dread when he heard this. So whoever they were, they were still out there...

He looked back up at Fury, deciding to move onto a different subject. "Where are we going exactly?"

"Combat training center. If you're going to be part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most advanced response team, you're gonna have to improve your fighting skill."

Danny made a face. "And what's wrong with my fighting skill?"

Fury smirked. "I wouldn't know. Haven't really seen you in action. But according to Agent Romanoff, you could use some work."

"Whatever. She's not the one who got her ass kicked." Danny said. "Is anyone else undergoing training right now?"

"Just one. That other initiate I told you about." Fury said, and then glanced at Danny. "You might like her. She could use someone to talk to."

Before Danny could respond, the two entered a large training room. Danny looked around at the huge empty space and the mat set out across the ground. Standing on the mat was a woman with ivory skin, brown curly hair, and light freckles. She was talking to this younger looking girl, whom Danny found quite cute. She looked very young, but Danny could tell she was close to his age. She had bright blue eyes, light clear skin, and beautiful blonde hair then went down to her shoulders.

The two women saw Danny and Fury enter, and smiled.

"Nick." The brown haired woman said.

"Agent Wrekk." Fury said, and then motioned at Danny. "I'd like you to meet Danny Fenton, our new recruit."

Danny waved nervously at the woman, who looked him up and down, and then smiled.

"Ah. The Ghost Boy." She said, and then offered her hand. "Soladat Wrekk. Nice to meet you."

Danny took her head and shook it. "You too."

Soladat then motioned to the young girl she was talking to. "This is Carrie. Our resident telepath and the youngest person to ever join the Avengers. Well, before you, anyway."

Danny blinked, and then looked at the girl. "You're a telepath?"

Carrie smiled shyly, and nodded. "Telepath. Telekinetics. A lot of head tricks."

Danny smiled. "Cool."

Carrie smiled back. "What can you do?"

Danny started counting off his abilities. "I can shoot ecto-blasts, make force fields, create and control ice, walk through walls, turn invisible, and I have a ghostly wail. It's sort of like a sonic scream."

Carrie's mouth fell open. "Wow. That's a lot. You have more powers than Thordis."

Danny blinked. "Thordis?"

Fury and Soladat watched the two chat, and Soladat smirked when she saw a familiar look in Carrie's eyes. It was that look Xegh Hikesh gave her whenever the two were together. She saw that Danny seemed to be giving her a similar look.

Fury noticed it as well, and gave them a smile. He glanced at Soladat.

"Coffee break, Agent Wrekk."

Soladat smirked at him. "Sure. We'll leave these two alone."

The director and the shadow agent left the two superpowered teens, who had seated themselves on a piles of mats, talking away. Danny smiled as he listened to Carrie speak, and found himself admiring her personality and appearance. For the first time in weeks, Danny felt happy again.

ooooo

Mephisto glared at his two underlings, who, despite failing in their objective, appeared quite confident. Claire noticed Mephisto's look, and batted her eyelashes.

"Something wrong, my lord?"

"**_Is that your idea of a joke,_ Claire?**" Mephisto hissed. "**_I gave the two of you simple instructions to follow, and yet I don't have the Ghost Boy's soul in my grasp. You lost me a potential emissary. You failed me, yet you both appear suspiciously confidant with yourselves. And I'd like to know why._**"

"The Ghost Boy is a lost cause." Claire said with a frown. "He made it quite clear that he had no intention of becoming one of us. Even after everything Blackheart accomplished."

"And I accomplished quite a lot, father." Blackheart said with a smile. Mephisto just rolled his eyes at his son.

"But Blackheart, amidst his bloodthirsty rampage, did aquire a possible substitute." Claire added with a smirk.

Mephisto blinked. **_"I beg your pardon?_**"

Claire smirked, and nodded at Blackheart. Nodding back, Blackheart faced his father and smiled. The demon prince waved his hand, and Mephisto watched as a torrent of fire appeared, and a figure appeared. Upon seeing it, Mephisto's eyes widened slightly, but he soon smirked.

"_**Interesting.**_"

The figure standing before Mephisto was Sam Manson. There wasn't a stitch of clothing on her. Her hair had grown longer and now went below her shoulders, and her pupils were glazed over with white. She was ghostly pale, and appeared to be in trance-like state, not realizing where she was or who she standing among.

"The Ghost Boy's girlfiend. Or should I say ex-girlfriend." Claire explained. "She's not a strong as the Ghost Boy, but with your abities, my lord, I'm sure she can be... perfected."

Mephisto studied the girl, walking around her and looking her up and down. In a predatory fashion, he licked his lips.

"**_Yessss..._**" He said. "**_She will do nicely. So young. So pretty. Similar to you when I first discovered you._**"

Claire hid her distaste of Mephisto's statement, and just gave him a smirk. "I live to please, my lord."

"As do I, father." Blackheart said with a bow.

Mephisto looked at his two servants and smiled. "**_You are both to be commended. You not only brought me a servant, but you brought me a way to the Ghost Boy's heart. When our plan is finally set in motion, we will have a way to cripple the Avengers should they stand in our way. It seems working with Blackheart has wrought some success, eh Claire?_**"

Claire just rolled her eyes. "I'll admit. He's not bad. For a beginner."

Blackheart just sneered at Claire. "Who did all the work? Not you."

Claire just scoffed and turned back to her master and their newcomer. Mephisto turned to Sam as well.

"**_Do you know who I am?_**" Mephisto asked the girl.

"Yes." Sam said without emotion.

"**_Will you do exactly as I tell you?_**"

"Always."

"**_Do you surrender yourself to me as my obedient servant._**"

"Yes, my lord. I am your obedient servant."

"**_Will you kill for me?_**"

Then, Sam looked up, meeting Mephisto's gaze. She gave him a sinister smirk that was frighteningly like Claire's.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**The end. Danny's story in the United They Stand saga will be continued in Phase Two of United They Stand. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this fic.**


End file.
